Percy Jackson and the Olympians Version- The Dark Knight
by Jose1400
Summary: Sequel to PJO Version- Batman Begins. The second chapter of the Percy Jackson Dark Knight Legend. Months since the events of PJO Version- Batman Begins Annabeth and Crystal went to hiding. John now has developed a crush on his second best friend Artemis Goddess of the Moon. John/Batman, Harvey Dent, and Gordon are faced with a new threat: The Joker WELCOME TO A WORLD WITHOUT RULES
1. Chapter 1

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians Version-**

**The Dark Knight**

**Ch. 1**

In the late morning of Gotham City, The National Bank of Gotham seems peaceful, while across the street was an office building, much taller than the bank building. One of the windows was destroyed, two men with clown masks destroyed the window, and then they grabbed a launcher that send a rope to the other side.

Around the corner from both the bank and business building was a man with a Bozo clown mask on his hands and a gym bag, then a car appear in front of him, he put on his mask then got on the car.

The two clowns in the building used the line to get across from the building they were on and to the roof of the bank

"Three of a kind let's do this" said Grumpy the clown that was driving, Chuckles said "That's it three guys", "Two guys on the roof. Every guy gets a share, five shares is plenty" said Grumpy, Chuckles said something to that, "Six shares don't forget the guy who planned the job", "He thinks he can sit it out and still take a slice, I know why they call him the Joker" said Grumpy.

"So why they call him the Joker" said Happy one of the clowns that was on the roof, "I hear he wears makeup" said Dopey, Happy then asked "Makeup", "Yeah, to scare people you know war paint" said Dopey, while Happy was opening an electric box.

Grumpy, Chuckles, and Bozo arrived at the bank, they got out and went inside, when they were inside, Grumpy fired his gun into the air, and everyone scream "ALL RIGHT EVERYBODY HANDS UP HEADS DOWN" said Grumpy to everyone in the bank while Chuckles was taking care of a bank guard, and Bozo was getting something from his gym bag, "I SAID HANDS UP HEADS DOWN" said Grumpy again and he pulled one of the bankers of his desk and went to a women who clicked the alarm and dragged her off her desk.

Dopey was working on the electric box so the alarm doesn't go off to the police, "Here comes the silent alarm, and there it goes", Dopey realized something and said "That's funny it didn't dial to 911 it was trying to reach a private number", "Is it a problem" asked Happy, "No I'm done here" said Dopey, then Happy shot Dopey with his silencer on his gun and grabbed the supplies they had and went downstairs.

While Chuckles was keeping watch and Grumpy was making sure their hands was up and heads down, Bozo giving everyone a grenade, "Obviously we don't want you doing anything with your hands other than holding on for dear life" said Grumpy explain why they had the grenades in their hands. Happy arrived at the vault and grabbed a machine to open the vault door easier. While Chuckles was keeping watch, the bank manager in his little office in the middle of the bank grabbed his shotgun and shot Chuckles. Happy was close to open the vault then he got shocked. The bank manager was firing his shotgun to Bozo because he was avoiding them by moving from one table to another, until he arrived to the last one "YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO YOU'RE STEALING FROM? YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS ARE DEAD" screamed the manager to the clowns, Grumpy asked "He's out right?" then Bozo was thinking all time the manager shot his shotgun and nodded, then Grumpy got up to shot the manager, then the manager shot him, then he realized that he was out of shells, and Bozo got up and shot him, and manager fell, "Where did you learn to count" shouted Grumpy to the clown while checking his wound. Grumpy then arrived to the vault and saw Happy trying to open the vault the old fashion way, and happy said to Grumpy "They wired this thing up with like 5000 volts, what kind of a bank does that", "A mob bank, I guess the Joker's crazy as they say, where's the alarm guy" asked Grumpy while he was preparing the bags for the money, "Boss told me when the guy was done, I should take him out. One less share right" said Happy and Grumpy said when he noticed that Happy open the vault "Funny he told me something similar", "He what- please no, NO" said Happy, then Grumpy shot him. He then returned to the lobby were Bozo was waiting and Grumpy said "That's a lot of money, if this Joker guy was so smart, he'd have had us bring a bigger car" then he prepared his gun and pointed to the clown and Grumpy said "I'm betting the Joker told you to kill me as soon as we loaded the cash", then Bozo looked at his watch and said "No, no, no, I killed the bus driver", "Bus driver?. . . What bus driver?" asked Grumpy again then a bus crashed into him and the door open and a clown appear and said "School's out time to go, that guy is not getting up, is he" then Bozo got the bags and throw it to the driver and he was putting it in the bus. When they were finish the driver asked "What happen to the rest of the guys" then Bozo shot him. Bozo was looking for something, when he found it he put it in the bus then the manager stops him by saying "You think you're smart, huh, the guy that hired you will just do the same to you. Oh, criminals in this town used to believe in things, Honor, respect" then Bozo was walking to him grabbing something behind him and the manager continued "Look at you, what do you believe in, huh, WHAT DO YOU BELIEVE IN" then Bozo put a grenade in the manager's mouth to shut him up and said "I believe whatever doesn't kill you simply makes you. . ." then Bozo took his mask off and revealed that he's the Joker, "stranger" finish Joker from the sentence he said earlier. He smiled and left, the manager looked at the pin and realized that it was connected to the Joker's jacket, when Joker got on the bus, he closed the door and turned the bus on and left , then the pin was off, and smoke appeared and the manager sighed in relive. The police arrived too late to stop the Joker from escaping.

In the night a spotlight turned on in the roof of the Gotham police department _"Mr. Mayor, you were elected in a campaign to clean up the city, when are you gonna start" said a news reporter, and the major answer him back by saying, "Well, Mike I already have", "Like this so called Batman, we're hearing he's doing good, criminals are running scared, but I said no" said the reporter and the two were going at each other. _At the Gotham city police department one cop was researching on trying to find the batman while watching the news, and the major continued _"That's not true, our men in the Major Crimes Unit are close to an arrest"_, "Hey, Wuertz, major says you're closing in on the Batman" said Ramirez a police detective carrying two cups of coffee to the roof, when she saw the news, "The investigation is ongoing" said Wuertz in return.

In the roof top of the police department, Lieutenant Gordon was waiting for Batman, by the bat signal, then Ramirez came up to him and gave him his cup and asked "Ever intending to see your wife again lieutenant", "I thought you had to go look after your mother, detective" said Gordon, "I checked her back to the hospital" said Ramirez, "I'm sorry" said Gordon to her, she just shrugged and asked while looking at the bat signal "So he hasn't shown up", "He often doesn't, but I like reminding everybody that he's out there" said Gordon, "Why wouldn't he come" asked Ramirez, Gordon sigh and said "Hopefully, cause he's busy"

Two GMC SUVs entered a parking garage and parked, then one of the cars door open and revealed to be one of the mob bosses Chechen, he looked at the sky and saw the bat signal and said "That's why we bring dogs" then he went to the back of the SUV and patted his dogs. There was a white van across from him and the doors open and men got out with guns, one of Chechen thugs grabbed someone they brought that was shaking and mumbling, they thrown him to them and said "Look what your drugs did to my customer", then someone got off the van and he had a tuxedo on and a mask, it was Scarecrow, "Buyer beware, I told you my compound would take you places, I never said it was places you wanted to go" said Scarecrow, Chechen chuckled and said "My business, repeat customers", "You don't like what I have to offer, you can buy from someone else. Assuming Batman left anyone to buy from" said Scarecrow, then the dogs of Chechen started barking, scarecrow and his thugs along with Chechen and his thugs were looking around and he said "My dogs are hungry", then he spotted Batman and said "Pity there is only one of you", after he said that, one of Scarecrow's thugs was knockdown, and they say another Batman, they got scared and confused. One of the Batman shot their guns to them, and both Chechen and Scarecrow's thugs started firing back, "That's not him" said Scarecrow, Chechen order his dogs to be released. One of the fake Batman cornered Scarecrow but he use his fear gas on him. The Tumbler, a half tank and car appear out of nowhere and destroyed couple of cars, then every thug started firing at it, but the bullets keep going everywhere. In the computer of the Tumbler it said _Loiter_, the thugs where sighing of relived believing that was a fake, then the computer changed and it said _Intimidate_, and it fired two missiles, one hit a security room, another hit a car, one of Chechen's SUV escaped and he himself got on the other one. One of the fake Batman where aiming his gun to Chechen, then the barrel was being twisted by the real Batman, John Jackson, Grandson of Poseidon and Athena. The remaining thugs decided to fight with John and he fought back, he saw one of the fakes being attack by a dog, he used his grapple gun to get him closer, when he got closer, the dog jumped and bit John on his arm, he screamed in pain and tossed the dog. John got hit by the car driven by Scarecrow, John used one of his new gadgets from Hephaestus himself to get inside the van but failed when he hit a pillar, John got up and saw Scarecrow escaping so he went to the railing, and waited, "_5 seconds before Dr. Crane's vehicle appear in your sight sir" _said Soren his holographic AI owl that his Grandma Athena gave him for his birthday last year. After two seconds he jump and landed on the roof of Scarecrow's van. He then tied, Scarecrow and took his mask off to revealed Dr. Crane, and he also tied all the fake Batman and thugs of both Crane's and Chechen, "Don't let me find you out here again" said John in his deep Batman voice to one of the fakes, the fake replied "We're trying to help you", "I don't need help" said John, "Not my diagnosis" said Crane, the fake said "What gives you the right what's the difference between you and me", "I'm not wearing hockey pads" said John before he got into the Tumbler. Quick update, John Jackson is 13 years old, his best friend and love of his life Melissa Dawes just turned 17 five months ago, his father Percy Jackson was murdered by his mentor Luke Castellan, Crystal Jackson his sister, and Annabeth Chase Castellan his mother, when John was 5 years old. He was adopted by Jason Grace son of Jupiter and Piper Mclean Grace daughter of Aphrodite, Jason was the CEO of Grace Enterprises, but decided to work on other work mainly demigod stuff, Piper is a fashion designer, and his 8 year old step sister is soon to be 9 is Lily Grace. Annabeth and Crystal have been hiding somewhere in Gotham the past 6 months since Luke's death and his demigod ninja army known as the League of Shadows faded, his Grandpa Poseidon god of the sea, his Grandma Athena goddess of wisdom and battle strategies, and Artemis goddess of the moon, and hunt have been helping John look for them. Yes that's right Artemis, when Percy got the divorced from Annabeth, Percy was assign a quest which Percy had to go with Artemis and her hunters, during the two months of the quest Percy and Artemis got along, Percy and Artemis became best friends. She promised Percy to look after all of his children, but ever since Percy death she still kept that promise by looking after John. When John was living with Piper and Jason, Artemis visited John when she could, both get along very fast, Artemis is now John's second best friend, now John has developed a crush on the goddess, but he knows he can't be with her because of her oath to swear off men and maiden oath, beside John still loves Melissa. Both Poseidon and Athena have been dating two years before John was born.

Lieutenant Gordon arrived at the bank were the Joker stole the money from, "He can't resist showing us his face" said Ramirez and showed Gordon a security picture of Joker without the mask, both Gordon and Ramirez entered the vault and Gordon said "What's he hiding under that makeup" then he reached a table in the vault were he found one stack of bills, John appeared in the entrance of the vault and Ramirez turned around and saw Batman, she knows that Batman is a demigod but she doesn't know who his godly parents are she is the child of Dionysius, Gordon gave her a nod and she left both John and Gordon alone. Gordon showed John the picture and John said "Him again, who are the others", "Another bunch of small timers" said Gordon, John took out a radiation counter and put the machine in front of the bills, "What happen to the marks bills I gave you" said John, Gordon then said "I gave them to my detective, and they have been making drug buys with them, this bank was another drop for the Mob that makes five. We found the bulk of their dirty cash", "Time to move in" said John, "We'd have to hit all banks simultaneously, SWAT teams, backup. What about this Joker guy" asked Gordon, and then John said "One man or the entire Mob? He can wait" said John. John knows that Joker is a demigod son of Hades, but he doesn't know if that is true though, then Gordon said "When the new DA hears about this, he'll want in", "Do you trust him" said John, and Gordon said "Be hard to keep him out, I hear he's stubborn as you are", when Gordon turned to John, he was gone.

* * *

**Here's the first chapter of the second chapter of the Percy Jackson Dark Knight legend**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Percy Jackson Rick Riordan does**

**I don't own Batman DC Comics and Bob Kane owns it**

**I don't own The Dark Knight WB owns the movie also Christopher Nolan**

**I don't own the story David S. Goyer does along with WB**

**I don't own nothing, nothing**

**Please I need review to continue writing**


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians Version-**

**The Dark Knight**

**Ch. 2**

The next morning a maid entered John's room in the penthouse, "Mr. Jackson" she said, "Mr. Jackson, hello Mr. Jackson" after the maid tried to call John she left to the dining room were Jason and Piper were eating breakfast, "Mr. Grace, your step-son is not in his room" said the maid, Jason and Piper smiled and Piper said "Can you put his food in a container so we could bring it to him, please", "Of course Mrs. Grace" the maid said before she left to put John's food in containers. "LILY, CATHERINE" Catherine Evans is John's 10 year old aunt, she's the daughter of Poseidon, she's from Greece but left when she ran away from home, John found her when he was investigating a case of the mob, she lived with John, Piper, and Jason for three months now, she meet Poseidon and Athena, and she and Athena got on pretty well, like a mother and daughter relationship, she got along with Jason and Piper well. Both Catherine and Lily came down fast, "What's up" said Catherine, "Where going to visit John, would you girls like to come" said Jason, "Yeah sure" said Catherine, "I can't I have ballet" said Lily, then Piper said "Well we can drop you off in class ok honey", "Ok" said Lily cheerful.

_Grace Enterprises, Private Property do not Trespass_ said the signs in the fence gate, the car pull up in a small spot, then Jason, Piper, and Catherine got out of the car and went to this container, they open the door and got in, then the platform which they were standing on descended and when they got to the bottom they saw the big warehouse, "Be nice when Grace Manor's rebuilt, you swap not sleeping in a penthouse for not sleeping in a mansion. Whenever you stich yourself up, you do make a mess" said Jason to John that was sitting in his chair, "Yeah, it makes me learn from my mistakes" said John, "Let me see that John" said Piper then see looked at the wound and started stitching it for John, "You ought to be pretty knowledgeable by now John, with all those hits, you taken you should be prepare for whatever comes to you" said Catherine, Piper then said "She right John", "I know, it just that my armor it carries to much weight I need to lighter and faster" said John, "Well you can ask Mr. Fox" said Jason, Piper was still stitching John's wound when she said "Gods John, did you get mauled by a tiger?" "It was a dog" said John in a low voice, confused she said "Huh", "It was a big dog" said John, "Dang, John hellhound big" said Catherine teasing John, "Not even close" said John. When Piper finish Catherine was looking at the trident that Poseidon gave to John and said, "It sure is nice to go out there and kick criminal butts, when can I help you John", "When you finish Camp Half- Blood, which you start in two years", "Come on John that's six years, I want to be your sidekick" said Catherine, "No it's too dangerous besides, there were more copycats last night with guns, and they got hurt badly" said John concern for his aunt, Catherine sigh in defeat, "Why don't you hire them and take the weekend off?" asked Jason, John chuckled and said "That wasn't exactly what I had in mind when I said 'I wanted to inspire people'", "I know, but things have improve, look at the new District Attorney" said Jason, "I know, he's 17 years old and passed the test which gives him the rights to campaign for being a District Attorney, which Melissa told me it's not easy" said Piper, then John went to the batcomputer and typed a couple of keys then videos of him popped up and he said "I know, that why I'm looking at him closely, I need to know if he can be trusted", "Are you interested in his character or his social circle" said Piper when she pointed to a screen where it showed Melissa hand in hand with Harvey Dent, John looked down in disappointment but then said "Who Melissa spends her time with is her business", "Jealous much" said Catherine grinning at John, John just gave her the death glare, and Catherine backed off smirking slightly, "How's is it going on the hunt for Annabeth and Crystal John?" asked Piper, John looked down sad and said "Not good, I lost the trail to them here in Gotham, Artemis has no luck either outside Gotham", John got up and took his shirt off, and Piper said when she looked at the bruises and wounds of John "My gods John, you need to be careful and know your limits", "Batman has no limits" said John, Jason then said "Well you do, your still a teenager, you need to be careful, you have your whole life head of you", "I know, but I can't afford to know them" said John, "And what's gonna happen on the day you find out?" asked Catherine, "Well I know how much Jason and Piper over here loves to say 'I told you so'" said John, "On that day John even we won't say it. . . probably" said Piper.

Later that day in Gotham's court house, Melissa was waiting impatiently for Harvey Dent her boyfriend to come to the trail to convict one of the mob bosses. "Sorry I'm late folks" said Dent when he entered the court room, "Where were you?" asked Melissa, Harvey smirk and said "Worried you'd have to step up", "Harvey, I know these briefs backwards" said Melissa, "Well, then fair's fair" then he took out his two sided coin and showed it at Melissa and said "Heads, I'll take, tails he's all yours", "Yeah? You wanna flip a coin to see who leads?" said Melissa, Harvey gave her a fake hurt look and said "My fathers' lucky coin, as I recall, it got me my first date with you", "I wouldn't leave something like that up to chance" Harvey flip is coin he caught it and showed what side he got and said "I don't, I make my own luck" explaining his double sided coin. "All rise. The Honorable Judge Freel presiding" then everyone stand, the mob boss Maroni turned to Melissa and Harvey and said "I thought the DA just played golf with the major", "Teeoff's 1:30. More than enough time to put you away for life" said Harvey. During the middle of Harvey's questions to the prosecutor he said "With Carmine Falcone in Arkham someone must have stepped up to run the so-called family", "Is this man in this courtroom today?" asked Harvey, the prosecutor nodded and Harvey asked "Could you identify him for us, please?", "You win, counselor" said the prosecutor, Harvey smirk to Maroni and the prosecutor said "It was me" Harvey was stunned Melissa gave Harvey a paper and he said "I have a sworn statement from you that this man Salvatore Maroni, is the new head of the Falcone crime family", "Maroni he's a fall guy, I'm the brains of this organization" said the Prosecutor and the witnesses chuckled, Harvey went to the judge and asked "Permission to treat the witness as hostile", "Granted" said the Judge, "Hostile. I'll show you hostile" said the prosecutor to Harvey and he took a gun out and pointed at Harvey and Harvey just took his hand and punch him, he took the gun out and examine it while the guards was trying to restrain the prosecutor, "Carbon fiber, .28 caliber, made in China. If you want to kill a public servant, Mr. Maroni, I recommend you buy American" he then put the gun in the table were Maroni was sitting without the clip, "Get him out of here" said the Judge to the guards, "But your honor I'm not done" said Harvey, all witnesses chuckled and Melissa just sigh in relived.

"We'll never be able to link the gun to Maroni, so we can't charge him, but the fact that they're trying to kill you, means we're getting to them" said Melissa to Harvey when they were walking out of the court room, "I'm glad you're so pleased, Melissa" said Harvey he turned to her and said "I'm fine by the way", "Come on, Harvey you're Gotham's DA, you're not getting shot at you're not doing your job right" said Melissa she stopped him and gave him a seductive smile and said "But, you know if you said you were rattled, we could take the rest of the day off, we could go to your house and try again in bed", "Love to, but can't, I dragged the head of the Major Crimes Unit down here" said Harvey, "Oh, Jim Gordon he's friend actually try to be nice" said Melissa before she left to go to her office.

When Harvey arrived at his office he told Gordon to come in, when Gordon sat down and Harvey took the bills that Gordon brought and Harvey said "Lightly irradiated bills. Fancy stuff for a city cop, have help", "We liaise with various agencies…" said Gordon before he was cut by Harvey saying, "Save it Gordon, I wanna meet him", "Official policy is to arrest the vigilante known as Batman on sight" said Gordon, "Hm.-hm. . .what about that floodlight on the top of MCU" said Harvey, "If you got problems with malfunctioning equipment I suggest you take them up with Maintenance, counselor" said Gordon, Harvey sigh and tossed the bills to his desk and said "I've put every money launderer in Gotham behind bars but the Mob is still getting its money out. I think you and your friend have found the last game in town and you're trying to hit them where it hurts, their wallets, it's bold. So are you going to count me in", "In this town the fewer people know something, the safer the operation" said Gordon, "Gordon I don't like that you have your own special unit, and I don't like it's full of cops I investigating in Internal Affairs" said Harvey angry to what Gordon said earlier, "If I didn't work with cops you'd investigated while at IA I'd be working alone. I don't get political points for being an idealist, I have to do the best I can with what I have" said Gordon quickly to defend himself, Harvey was thinking until he said "You want me to back warrants for search and seizure on five banks without telling me what were after", "I can give you the names of the banks" said Gordon, Harvey nodded and then said "I'll get you your warrants, but I want your trust", "Oh, you don't have to sell me, Dent. We all know you're Gotham's white knight" said Gordon, Harvey smiled and said "Well I heard I have a different name for me down at MCU", "I don't know about that" said Gordon

The next morning in Grace building the board members were having a meeting to discuss a partnership, "In China, Lau Security Investments stands for dynamic new growth, a joint Chinese venture with Grace Enterprises will be a powerhouse" said Lau the CEO of his company in China, "Well Mr. Lau, I speak for the rest of the board, including Jason Grace one of the owners and his step son John Jackson who soon will be CEO expressing our own excitement" said Mr. Fox, they all turned and Jason was smiling while John was sleeping in his chair, Jason and Fox smiled. After the meeting, Fox said goodbye to the Mr. Lau and his representatives and was heading back to the room when Mr. Reese stopped Fox to discuss John's sleeping and said "Sir, I know Mr. Jackson is curious about how his trust fund gets replenished but frankly . . . this is embarrassing", "You worry about the diligence, Mr. Reese, I'll worry about John Jackson" said Fox, Reese stopped him again and said "It's done the numbers are solid", "Do them again, we don't want the trust funds to run out now, would we" said Fox before he entered. Fox saw Jason and John talking by the window when Fox said "Another long night? This joint venture was your idea, and the consultants love it, but I'm not convinced. Lau's company has grown by 8 percent annually like clockwork; his revenue stream must be off the books . . . maybe even illegal", "Ok cancel the deal" said John, Fox stood there thinking and said "You already knew didn't you", "I just needed a closer look at their books" said John smiling, Jason chuckled and put his arm around John and said "See, Mr. Fox he's learning quickly", "Well, being the grandson of Athena he learns fast" said Fox, "Yep, don't you have something to say to Mr. Fox John" said Jason, John then said "Oh yeah I need a new suit", "Well, three buttons is a little '90s, Mr. Jackson" said Fox thinking, "I'm not talking fashion, Mr. Fox so much as function" said John giving Fox a paper with ideas, Fox looked at it and said "You wanna be able to turn your head", "Sure make backing out of the driveway easier" said John, "I'll see what I can do" said Fox before Jason and John left.

At night Melissa and Harvey were in this restaurant, they took their seat and Harvey said "Took three weeks to get a reservation here, and I had to tell them I work for the government", "Really" said Melissa, "This city's Health inspector's not afraid to pull strings" said Harvey. "Melissa, fancy that" said John when he was walking towards them, "Hey John fancy that" said Melissa looking up to John, then John introduce his date to Melissa, "Melissa, Natasha. Natasha, Melissa" Melissa looked surprise and said "Natasha are you. . .", "The Prima ballerina for the teenage Moscow Ballet" said John, Natasha smiled and nodded, "Wow, Harvey is taking me next week" said Melissa, "Really so you're into ballet" said John to Harvey, Melissa smiled at John joke and said "John, this is Harvey Dent", "The famous John Jackson" said Harvey when he shook John's hand, "Melissa told me everything about you" finish Harvey, John smiled and said "I certainly hope not. So let's put a couple tables together", "I'm not sure if they'll let us" said Harvey, "They should . . . I own the place" said John he called a waiter and told them to put tables together. "How could you want to raise children in a city like this" said Natasha when they were sitting, "Well I was born in New York, but I was raise here and I turned out ok" said John to Natasha, "Is Grace Manor in the city limits" asked Harvey, John nodded and John said "You know as our new DA you need to figure out where your jurisdiction ends", "I'm talking about the kind of city that idolizes a masked vigilante" said Natasha, Harvey then said "Gotham City is proud to have an ordinary citizen standing up for what's right", "Gotham needs hero like you elected officials, not a man who thinks he's above the law" said Natasha, "Exactly, who appointed the Batman" said John smiling, Melissa can't help but laugh in her head for what John said, then Harvey said to John's question "We did, all of us who stood by and let scum take control of our city", "But this is a democracy, Harvey" said Natasha, Harvey said "When their enemies were at the gates, the Romans would suspend democracy and appoint one man to protect the city. It wasn't considered an honor, it was considered a public service", "Harvey, the last man that they appointed to protect the republic was named Caesar and he never gave up his power" said Melissa and all three of them smiled and Harvey said "Ok fine. You either die a hero, or you live long enough to see yourself become the villain. Look whoever the Batman is; he doesn't wanna do this for the rest of his life how could he, Batman is looking for someone to take up his mantle", "Someone like you Mr. Dent" said Harvey, then Harvey then smiled at the idea and said "Maybe . . . if I'm up to it", "What if Harvey Dent is the cape crusader" said Natasha, Harvey smiled and took Melissa hand and said "If I were sneaking out every night, someone would've noticed by now" John looked at their hands, he got angry but kept his anger in check and said "Well I'm sold and I'm throw you a fundraiser", "That's nice of you John, but I'm not up for reelection for three years" said Harvey, John just shook his head and said "No you don't understand. One fundraiser with my pals and my parents pals; you would never use another cent"

Chechen arrived to the kitchen of this restaurant where all the Mob bosses are having a meeting, he sat down and two guys carried a TV to them and set it down in the table and Mr. Lau appear in the TV and said "As you're all aware, one of our deposits was stolen, a relatively small amount, 68 million" Chechen then said "Who's stupid enough to steal from us", "Two- bit wackjob, wears a cheap purple suit and makeup, he's not the problem he's a nobody. Our problem is our money being tracked by the cops" said Maroni, Lau continued "Thanks to Mr. Maroni's well-placed sources we know that police have indeed identified our banks using marked bills and are planning to seize your funds today . . ." Gordon and the police and two SWAT trucks arrived to one of the banks, and got out and stormed the bank ". . . and since the enthusiastic new DA has put all my competitors out of business I'm your only option", "So what are you proposing" said one of the Mob bosses to Lau, and Lau said "Moving all deposits to one secure location, not a bank", "Where then?" asked Gamble, "No one can know but me, if the police were to gain leverage over one of you everyone's money would be at stake" said Lau, Chechen asked "What stops them getting to you", "I go to Hong Kong, far from Dent's jurisdiction and the Chinese will not extradite one of their own" Gordon and the SWATS entered the bank vault. Somewhere else, thugs were loading money bags to the back of a truck. Gordon then looked around the vault and saw nothing except couple of bills in the floor, he kicked one of the bills. "How soon can you move the money" asked Maroni, "I already have, for obvious reason I couldn't wait for your permission. Rest assured your money is safe" said Lau. "Ha ha ha ha ha oh hee-hee aha ha ooh hee ha-ha I thought my jokes were bad" said the Joker entering the room, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't have my boy here pull your head off" said Gamble, "How about a magic trick" said the Joker, he grabbed a pencil and slammed it in the table and moved his hand over the pencil and said "I'm going to make this pencil disappear" Gamble order his thug to take care of Joker, he went to him, then Joker slammed his head straight to the pencil and said "TADAAAAA, it's gone. Oh and by the way the suit wasn't cheap, you ought to know, you bought it" Gamble then stood up but Chechen said "Sit, I want to hear his proposition" and Gamble then sat down, "Let's wind the clocks back a year. These cops and lawyers wouldn't dare cross any of you I-I-I mean what happen d-did your balls drop off hmm. You see a guy like me" said Joker until he was cut by Gamble by saying "Freak", and everyone chuckle in agreeing, "A guy like me- -Look listen . . . I know why you choose to have your little, ahem group-therapy sessions in broad daylight, I know why you're afraid to go out at night . . . The Batman. See Batman has shown Gotham your true colors unfortunately, Dent he's just the beginning . . . a-a-and as for the television's so called plan Batman has no jurisdiction, he'll find him and make him squeal, and I know the squealer when I see them and . . ." said Joker pointing to the screen with Lau, Lau then cut the connection, "What are you proposing?" asked Chechen, "It's simple we huh kill the Batman" said Joker and everyone chuckled and Maroni said "If it's so simple why haven't you done it already", "If you're good at something never do it for free" said Joker and Chechen asked "How much you want", "Hmm H-half" said Joker, then everyone laugh or chuckled, Gamble then said to him, "You're crazy", "No I'm not. No I'm not. If we don't settle with this now soon . . . little Gamble here wouldn't have a nickel for his grandma" said Joker, Gamble slammed to the table and said "ENOUGH FROM THE CLOWN" and got up to attack the Joker, but Joker showed them that his thumb had a string connect to 9 grenades in his coat, everyone stand up in surprise and he said "Let's not blow this out of proportion", "You think you could steel from us and just walk away" said Gamble and Joker just simply said "Yeah", "I'm putting the word out, five hundred grand for this clown dead, A MILLION ALIVE SO I CAN TEACH HIM SOME MANNERS FIRST" said Gamble, and Joker took out his joker card and said, "Listen why don't you give me a call when you want to take things a little more serious, here's my card" then he put the card in the table, he started to walk backwards to the exist still showing everyone the grenades until he left.

In Olympus the gods were surprised at what they just saw, "W-wow, that's . . .one of the craziest mortals I ever seen" said Apollo, Zeus then was thinking, "No, I don't think he's a mortal" said Zeus, Artemis stiffened and said "What do you mean father", "HERMES" said Zeus, and Hermes appear right in front of him, "Yes sir" said Hermes, "I need you to go to the underworld and bring Hades here now" said Zeus, then Hermes left, "Wait you think that mortal is the son of Hades" asked Athena, Zeus nodded and said "Yes that's why I want Hades here to confirm it" after Zeus said that Artemis stiffened some more, she's worried for John, her best friend, the one man except for Percy that she cared about. "What's wrong sis" asked Apollo, Artemis got angry and said "Don't call me sis", "Artemis calm down and tell us what's wrong" asked Poseidon, Artemis would never admit it but, she loves John, not like sister-brother love like she had with Percy, but like a 'I like you' love, John always treated her nicely, she loves everything about him, his courage loyalty, and the fact to never abandon someone. Artemis was always jealous of Melissa, ever since see saw John kiss her she was depress she thought she'll never have a chance with John, but she will still love him with all her heart. Artemis finally said "I'm just worried for John" all the gods except for Athena, Poseidon, and Aphrodite was shocked, because of a goddess that hates men is worried about one, "I-I-I love John with all my heart and I'm worried that he's going to die" said Artemis, Ares said "Hey don't worry, he's the grandson of Athena and Poseidon I'm sure he'll do fine", "You know Artemis, I have a company that is run by one of my children, Hyper Tech Industries, we could make a partnership with Grace Enterprises so John could get better equipment" said Hephaestus, Artemis then said "You know that's a good idea", "Artemis, you have my permission to brake our vow so you could be with John" said Zeus, Artemis was smiling in happiness, Athena and Poseidon grinned at Artemis, the couple knew that she had a crush on John and that John had a crush on Artemis. Hades and Hermes appear, "So what does the great and almighty Zeus needs" said Hades, Zeus got mad and said "Is this your son" pointing to the image of the Joker, "Hmm- yes he is" said Hades, "Why does it concern you" said Hades to Zeus, "We just wanted to know, before John Jackson defeats him", "Well, he's not going down until he gives the coward Jackson hell" said Hades, and Artemis was about to launch herself to Hades for calling John a coward, but Apollo stopped, her, but she was give Hades a death glare. Hades then left, and Artemis was sad again, "Don't worry Artemis" said Athena, "John he'll be ok" she said Artemis, she just nodded and Athena and Poseidon nodded at each other and stood in the middle of the throne room hand in hand and Poseidon said "Me and Athena have news. We're getting married" and cheers went out. Athena and Poseidon shared a kiss and hugged each other. When they were leaving Athena saw Artemis still sitting in her throne, "You know Artemis, John does like you" said Athena, and Artemis face lighten up in happiness, and Athena continued "I'll convince Zeus to let you and your hunters to have a break and you could visit John, while you're there give this to him" and she handed Artemis an envelope, "Is an invitation to the wedding and tell him were going to visit soon" said Athena.

Joker arrived at his house and stopped in the middle and said "Come out, come out where ever you are", then someone appear from the shadow, she had curly blonde hair and gray eyes, she had a Yankees hat on her hand, it was Annabeth, "Well what do I owe this pleasure" said Joker, "When are you going to finish him off, when are you going to kill my son" said Annabeth, Joker grinned, he knows that Batman is Annabeth's son, and Annabeth wants Batman dead badly, he doesn't know he's secret identity though, Joker said "Can't you be patience, I'm devising a plan so he could die a slow death" and Annabeth smiled, she hates John with a passion, and wants revenge for foiling their plans six months ago, "Fine just find him and kill him" said Annabeth, she was about leave until Joker said, "Why kill your own son?" "I never wanted him born in the first place" said Annabeth, and she left. Crystal came behind Annabeth and asked "You think we could trust him mom . . . you think we could trust him to kill him once in for all", "I hope so Crystal, if he doesn't we'll kill him" said Annabeth.

* * *

**Disclaimer- I don't own Percy Jackson Rick Riordan does**

**I don't own Batman DC Comics and Bob Kane owns it**

**I don't own The Dark Knight WB owns the movie also Christopher Nolan**

**I don't own the story David S. Goyer does along with WB**

**I don't own nothing, nothing**

**Please I need reviews to continue writing**


	3. Chapter 3

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians Version-**

**The Dark Knight**

**Ch. 3**

Later that night, Harvey turned the bat signal to call for Batman. He was waiting, looking at the sky, when John appeared behind him from the shadow. Harvey turned around and said, "You're a hard man to reach." Gordon barged from the door of the rooftop, and he went to the bat signal and turned it off, and Harvey said to him, "Lau's halfway to Hong Kong. If you'd have asked, I could have taken his passport. I told you to keep me in the loop." "All that was left in the vaults were marked bills; they knew we were coming, ever since your office got involved. . ." said Gordon, until Harvey said, "MY OFFICERS ARE SITTING DOWN THERE WITH SCUM LIKE WUERTZ AND RAMIREZ AND YOU'RE TALKING—oh, yeah, Gordon, I almost had your rookie cold on a racketeering beat." "Don't try and cloud the fact that clearly Maroni's got people in your office, Dent," said Gordon. Harvey then turned to John and said, "We need Lau back, but the Chinese won't extradite a national under any circumstances." "If I get him to you, could you get him to talk?" asked John. "I'll get him to sing," said Harvey, and Gordon stepped in and said, "We're going after the Mob's life savings; things will get ugly." "I knew the risks when I took this job lieutenant," said Harvey, and then he turned to John and was shocked when he didn't see him and turned to Gordon again and said, "He does that."

The next morning, John was in Grace building talking to Fox about Lau. "Our Chinese friends left town before I could tell them the deal was off," said Fox, and John said, "I'm sure you always wanted to go to Hong Kong." "What's wrong with a phone call?" asked Fox when he clicked a button and a bookshelf open to get in the elevator, and John said, "I think Mr. Lau deserves a more personal touch." Then the elevator reached the basement of Grace building where all of the applied science technologies were and where John gets his supplies if not from Hephaestus. "Now, for high-altitude jumps, you're going to need oxygen and stabilizers. Well, I must say, compared to your usual requests jumping out of an airplane is pretty straightforward," said Fox, and they went to a desk with a box, and Fox opened the box to reveal a mask and a small oxygen tank, and John asked, "What about getting back into the plane?" "I'd recommend a good travel agent," said Fox. "Without it landing," said John, and Fox smiled and said, "Now that's more like it Mr. Jackson. The CIA had a program back in the sixties for getting their people out of hot spots called Sky Hook. You could look into that," and John nodded. Fox then opened a create that revealed pieces of John's new armor, and he said, "Hardened Kevlar plates over titanium-dipped tri-weave fibers for flexibility; you'll be lighter, faster, and more agile." Then John grabbed a piece, and he pushed a button that revealed his new metallic arm blades with six blades, three on each side, and he pushed another button that launched them, and they hit a metal wall. He looked at them and said, "Cool," and Fox said, "Perhaps you should read the instructions first." "Yeah," said John, and he put the piece back, and Fox continued, "Now, there is a tradeoff; separation of the plates makes you more vulnerable to knives and gunfire." "Now, we wouldn't wanna make things too easy, now, would we? How would it hold up against dogs?" asked John, and Fox closed the create and asked, "Are we talking rottweilers or Chihuahuas," and John just smiled, and Fox said, "It should do fine against cats"

"I found one in Arizona," said Jason when he took out a blueprint of a boat; Jason, John, Catherine, Lily, and Piper were helping John form a plan to go to China, get Lau, and come back, and Jason continued, "A very nice man said he could have it up and running in a week, and he takes cash. What about the flight crew?" "South Korean smugglers run flights into Pyongyang below radar. Did you think of an alibi?" asked John. Jason smiled and said, "Oh, yes." Catherine then came with Athena. "John, your grandma is here," said Catherine. John saw Athena, and he gave her a hug, and she returned it. "Hey, grandma, what brings you here?" asked John to Athena, and Athena smiled and said, "I heard that you have a new mission." "That's right, Mr. Lau works for the mob, and I'm going to Hong Kong to take him out," said John, and Athena snapped her fingers and a black case appeared in front of John. "Open it," said Athena, and John did and saw two pieces of metal. John gave her a questioning look, and Athena just smiled and said, "That's a device that launches C4's with a counting mechanism on it, and you can program how long it will have before it explodes." "Thanks, Grandma," said John. Athena smiled and said, "Your grandfather is coming soon, so we could come with you on the boat." "Cool," said John, knowing this gives him some time with his grandparents. "Спасибо, я буду видеть вас там. до свидания," said Piper in Russian **(a/n-"Thank You, I'll see you there. Bye").** She was talking to the director of the Russian ballet; surprisingly, she's Piper's half-sister, and mostly half of the Russian ballet is a child of Aphrodite. Piper came to us and said, "They're coming, so they will be waiting for us at the dock." "Excellent, I think we're ready," said John; he looked to his right and saw his grandma whisper something to Catherine, then both Athena and Catherine giggled. "What's going on?" asked John, and both Athena and Catherine said, "Nothing"

Later that week Melissa and Harvey were arriving at the theater where the Russian ballet were performing, but Melissa saw the sign and a newspaper article and got sad and angry and whispered, "Damn you, John Jackson," and Harvey was left confused until he read the article.

John, Catherine, Poseidon, Athena, Jason, Piper, and Lily were on the dock and all of the Russian ballet was there, as well, and John was about to enter until someone stopped him by saying, "Well, well, well, Wise Seaweed Brain." Before John turned to find out who it was he already knew; there was only one person that called him Artemis. "Arty, how are you doing?" asked John, hugging her, and Artemis hugged him back and smacked his shoulder and said, "Don't call me 'Arty.'" John laughed and said, "Well, let's get on the boat." The boat left the dock, and they were sailing, and John was relaxing, waiting for his ride to come, and he was talking with Artemis, and they talked about Artemis's adventures and John's adventures as Batman. "Any trouble in Olympus?" asked John, and Artemis said, "It's surprisingly quiet up there." "Well, that is a surprise," said John, and both of them shared a laugh. John could see Artemis's hunters giving him death glares, but he just ignored them. They continued talking about their lives and random stuff. "It's now or never," said John to himself, and he said, "A-Artemis, I got to tell you something." "What is it John?" asked Artemis, "A-A-Artemis, I-I-I li…" said John before he got cut by Jason saying, "I believe this is your plane John." John looked to the right and saw a plane boat landing in the water, and he turned to Artemis and said, "I'll tell you later, okay." "Okay," said Artemis. John got his stuff and said goodbye to his grandparents and congratulated them on their engagement. "You look tired, Jason; would you be alright without me? Besides, look- Piper, Lily, and Aphrodite are there making some friends. Talk to them," said Jason, and Jason saw a ballet dancer showing him the sun lotion bottle and turned to John and said, "Why don't you give me the Russian saying for 'applying our own sun tan lotion?'" John just laughed. He threw his bag to the water and was about to jump, but Artemis stopped him by saying, "John." John turned to her, and she said "B-B-Be careful, John." "I will; don't worry," said John, then Artemis kissed him on the cheek and said, "Good luck." "T-Thanks," said John, blushing, then he jumped and swam to the plane.

Gamble was playing pool until his thug came and said, "Yo, Gamble, somebody here for you; they said they just killed the Joker, and they brought the body." Gamble stopped playing and saw his other thugs bring a bag and set it on the pool table. Gamble then uncovered the head and saw him dead. "So dead that's five hundred grand," said Gamble. Joker then awoke and took out two of Gamble's thugs and went to him and put a knife on his mouth and said, "How about alive?" The guys that brought Joker's body restrained Gamble's other thugs. "You wanna know how I got these scars?" whispered Joker in Gamble's ear and then Gamble nodded, and Joker said, "My father was . . .a drinker and a fiend, and one night, he goes off crazier than usual. Mommy gets the kitchen knife to defend herself; he doesn't like that. Not. One. Bit. So . . . me watching he takes the knife from her laughing while he does it, he turns to me and he says, 'Why so serious?' He comes to me with the knife, 'Why so serious?' He sticks the blade into my mouth, 'Let's put a smile on that face. . ." Joker saw one of Gamble's thugs, and he said to him, "Why so serious?" Then Joker cut Gamble's mouth. Joker took off the bag and said, "Now, our operation is small, but there is a lot of potential for aggressive expansion." He took one of the pool sticks and continued, "So which of you fine gentlemen would like to join our team? Oh, there's only one spot open right now, so we're gonna have tryouts." Then he broke the stick in two; he examined each piece and threw the sharpest on the floor to the left saying, "Make it fast!" Joker's thugs released Gamble's thugs, and they started fighting.

In the city of Hong Kong, Mr. Fox arrived and went to the building of Lau's company. When he arrived at the security checkpoint, one of Lau's assistants said, "For security purposes, I have to ask you to check in your mobile." "Of course," said Fox, and then he gave his phone to the security guard.

"I must apologize for leaving Gotham in the middle of our negotiations; this…uh… misunderstanding with the Gotham Police force-I couldn't let such a thing threaten my company. A businessman of your stature will understand and with you here now, we can continue," said Lau in a penthouse restaurant. Fox then said, "Well, I do appreciate you bringing me out here in such style, Mr. Lau, but I re…" _ring, ring_… "We don't allow cell phones in here," said Lau. Then Fox turned his cell phone off and said, "I'm sorry, forgot I had it. Now, I really came to tell you that our business deal has to be put on hold; you see, we can't afford to be seen to do business with . . . whatever thing you're accused of being. I'm sure a businessman of your stature will understand." "I think, Mr. Fox, a simple phone call might have sufficed," said Lau, getting up, and Fox then said, "Mr. Jackson, didn't want you to think he was deliberately wasting your time." "Just accidently wasting it," said Lau. Mr. Fox chuckled and left. In the security checkpoint the guard stopped Fox by saying, "Hey, sir," and showed Fox the phone. Then Fox showed the security guard his real phone; the guard just shrugged and put it away.

Fox was walking in a catwalk surrounded by tourists and civilians, until he spotted John with a camera and said, "There's a better view from the peak tram." "How's the view from LSI holdings?" asked John, and Fox then said, "Restricted. Lau is held up in there good and tight." "What's this?" said John when Fox gave John his cell phone and said, "I had R&D work it up." Then he pressed a button on the phone and the screen changed to the whole security checkpoint area, and he continued, "It sends out a high-frequency pulse that records the response time for mapping an environment." "Sonar. Just like a . . ." said John when Fox finished. "Like a submarine, Mr. Jackson." "And the other device?" asked John, and Fox said, "It's in place." John was about to leave until Mr. Fox said, "Mr. Jackson, good luck."

In night on the tallest buildings of Hong Kong, John was in his new bat suit. "Grandma Athena and Grandpa Poseidon, help me and protect me; help me to complete this mission," prayed John to his grandparents and to his best friend Artemis. He put the mask on and took out the two pieces of metal they formed together, and he went to program the time. "Soren, how much time until the plane arrives?" "_3 minutes and 30 seconds,_" said Soren. John calculated the time and programmed it to 2 minutes and 30 seconds. He launched four to four windows in the floor were Lau was. He turned on the phone that Fox left, and it turned all the lights in the building off. In Lau's office, his guards prepared their guns. On the building where John was he breathed a few times before he jumped; he fell for ten seconds. Then his cape extended for him to glide. He glided until he saw the opportunity to bust in Lau's office. When he entered Lau's office by crashing through a window, he knocked one of his guards out; he fought and knocked two more down until Lau and the rest of his thugs fired their guns at John, and John dodged the bullets and hid in the shadows. The police arrived in front of the building and a whole group of Hong Kong SWAT team entered. Lau and his thugs were looking out for John, until he knocked one thug down and fought the last two and knocked them unconscious. John started to drag Lau to one of the windows, and Lau was speaking Chinese, and the police arrived and pointed their guns at John. _3 . . .2 . ..1…_ the windows exploded and John launched a balloon with a signal light on it that was attached to him and Lau. The plane engine was roaring and then the front of the plane caught the balloon, and it sent John and Lau launching and leaving Hong Kong.

* * *

**Hey I RE-Updated this Chapter k, so ill post soon, i got every chapter complete but thier being review k, later.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Percy Jackson Rick Riordan does**

**I don't own Batman DC Comics and Bob Kane owns it**

**I don't own The Dark Knight WB owns the movie also Christopher Nolan**

**I don't own the story David S. Goyer does along with WB**

**I don't own nothing, nothing**

**Please I need review to continue writing**


	4. Chapter 4

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians Version-**

**The Dark Knight**

**Ch. 4**

The next morning Gordon, Ramirez, and two other cops found Lau tied up sleeping in front of the police building with a note saying, "_**Please Deliver to Lieutenant Gordon**_." Gordon smiled and ordered to bring Lau in.

"Look, give us the money, and we'll talk about making a deal," said Melissa to Lau when she was interrogating him; Harvey and Gordon were outside listening to the conversation. "The money is the only reason I'm still alive," said Lau to Melissa. Then Melissa said, "Oh, you mean when they find out that you've helped us they're going to kill you?" "Are you threatening my client?" said Lau's Lawyer next to him. "No, I'm just assuming your client's cooperation with this investigation. As will everyone…" said Melissa. She sat down and waited for Lau's response, but Lau just stood there until Melissa said, "No? Okay. Enjoy your time in County, Mr. Lau." She stood up to leave until Lau stopped her by saying, "Wait. I won't give the money, but I will give you my clients . . .all of them." "You were a glorified accountant; what could you possibly have on all of them that we can charge?" asked Melissa to Lau. Then Lau responded, "I'm good with calculations; I handle all their investments. One big pot." "Got it," said Harvey. When he pushed the stop button on the recording machine, Melissa left the room, and Harvey turned to Gordon and said, "RICO." Gordon gave him a questioning look, and Harvey said, "If they pooled their money, we can charge them as one criminal conspiracy." "Charge them with what?" asked Gordon, and Harvey said, "In a RICO case, if you can charge one of them with a felony…" "You can charge all of them with it. That's great," said Melissa, when she finished Harvey's statement. She then went back into the interrogation room. "Mr. Lau, what kind of details do you have about this communal fund?" asked Melissa, and Lau said, "Immunity, protection, a chartered plane back to Hong Kong." "After you testify in open court and I'm just curious, with all your clients locked up what's going to happen with all that money?" said Melissa. "Like I said, I'm good with calculations," said Lau. "He can't go to County; I'll keep him here in the holding cell," said Gordon. "What is this Gordon-your fortress?" said Harvey. Gordon turned to him and asked, "Do you trust them over at County?" "I don't trust them here," said Harvey to Gordon, and Gordon was thinking until he said, "Lau stays."

"I don't know Mr. Lau's travel arrangements, but I'm sure glad he's back," said Harvey on TV. Chechen and Maroni were at this restaurant when they saw the news, and Chechen said to Maroni, "Put word out; we hire the clown," and Maroni stood there surprised, and Chechen said, after he swallowed his meat, "He was right; we have to fix the real problem- Batman." Then Gordon entered the section where Maroni and Chechen and their thugs were eating, and he saw Dent on the TV and said, "Our boy looks good on the tube." "You sure you wanna embarrass me in front of my friends, Lieutenant?" threatened Maroni. Gordon was smiling and said, "Oh, don't worry; they're coming, too," and the police officers started to arrest every mob member in the restaurant. All around Gotham city, the police were making arrests of all of the mob bosses and their thugs.

"Seven hundred twelve counts of extortion, eight hundred and forty-nine counts of racketeering, two hundred and forty-six counts of fraud, eighty-seven counts of conspiracy murder…" said Judge Surrillo when she was reading all the counts on the Mob. When she flipped a page she found a joker card, but she pushed it aside and continued to read the counts, "Five hundred and twenty-seven counts of obstruction of justice. How do the defendants plead?" Then every single lawyer started to clamor until the judge said, "Order in the court," and everyone started to calmed down. Melissa and Harvey looked at each other, pleased, and shared a kiss.

"Five hundred and forty-nine criminals at once, how did you convince Surrillo to hear this farce?" said the Mayor when Gordon, Harvey, and Commissioner Loeb were in his office, and Harvey said, "She shares my enthusiasm for justice. After all, she is a judge." "Well, even if you blow enough smoke to get convictions out of Surrillo, you're gonna set a new record at appeals with quickest kick in the ass," said Mayor Garcia, and Harvey said, "It won't matter. The head guys make bail, sure, but the midlevel guys they can't; they can't afford to be off the streets. They'll cut deals that include some jail time. Think of all you could do with 18 months of clean streets." Garcia then told Loeb and Gordon to leave and told Harvey to sit; he stood up and sighed and said, "The public likes you; that's the only reason that this might fly, but that means it's on you. They're all gonna come after you now, and not just the mob- politicians, journalists, cops... Anyone whose wallet's about to get lighter; are you up to it? You'd better be, because if they get anything on you, and those criminals are back on the streets, followed swiftly by you and me…" He stood up and went to the window. "JESUS!" he said when a body hit the window, and it was dressed like Batman, and it was hanging. Below, Gordon, police officers, and a crowd of people surrounded the area. When the body was lowered to the ground, Gordon saw that the part of the face that wasn't covered by makeup had a smile line drawn from his lips, and there was a joker card that said, "Could the real Batman please stand up?"

At the penthouse, Jason and John were preparing for the party. Athena and Poseidon would be there, and Artemis, as well. John was coming down from his room, fixing his shirt, and Jason said, "I think the fundraiser will be a great success." "And why do you think I wanna hold a party for Harvey Dent?" asked John, and Jason then said, "Well, let me think; perhaps it was your usual reason for socializing beyond myself and the scum of Gotham's underbelly to trying to impress Melissa, aren't you?" "Very droll, but very wrong; actually, it's Dent," said John, until Lily came to them and stared at John in shock. John and Jason saw Lily. She looked like she had seen a ghost. "Lil, what's going on?" asked Jason. Catherine came to them and said, "She thinks John is dead." John stood there until he said, "Why would she think that?" Both Lily and Catherine pointed at the television and saw the breaking news of the death of Batman. John unmuted the TV, and the announcer said, "This video we're about to play is disturbing,_"_ and the video begins in a meat locker and shows the person that is dressed as Batman, and Joker said, "Tell them your name." "Brian Douglas," said the person. Joker giggled a little and moved the camera closer to him and said, "And are you the real Batman?" "No," said Douglas, and Joker said, "No, no," and then Joker took his batman cape off and said, "Then why do you dress up like him?" He then started to play with the cape in front of the camera and laughed, "Whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo." Douglas said, "Because he's a symbol that we don't have to be afraid of scum like you." At this point Lily ran scared. Piper came to them and saw the video. "Yeah, you do Brian, you really do. Huh. . .yeeeaaahhh oh, shh, shh, shh," said Joker, and then he was stroking Brian's cheek, and he slapped his cheek and continued, "So you think Batman's made Gotham a better place? Hmm. . . .Look at me. . . .LOOK AT ME!" screamed Joker; after Douglas didn't respond, Joker turned the camera around to face him and said, like a crazy person, "You see, this is how crazy Batman's made Gotham. You want order in Gotham? Batman must take off his mask and turn himself in . . . . Oh, and every day he doesn't, people will die . . . starting tonight . . . I'm a man of my word," Joker started laughing, and the video ended.

In the night the penthouse level was full of guests enjoying the fundraiser. Poseidon and Athena were talking to Catherine, and Artemis was waiting on John. Melissa and Harvey arrived, and Harvey look scared, and Melissa said, "Harvey Dent, scourge of the underworld scared stiff by the trust-fund brigade. I'll be back." "Melissa," said Harvey, but she left. A waiter came up to him, and he took a glass of coke. "Harvey Dent, right?" said Jason, coming up to him, and Harvey nodded. "Jason, Jason Grace, and this is my wife Piper," said Jason to Harvey, and Harvey said, "Nice to meet you. Melissa talks about you all the time; have you known her her whole life?" "No, but enough to know her pretty well," said Piper, and Harvey smiled and looked around and asked, "Any psychotic ex-boyfriends I should be aware of?" "Oh, you have no idea." said Piper. "Nice to meet you," said Jason; then they left. A helicopter landed on the balcony, and John stepped out with three girls. Of course when Artemis saw that she was red of anger, and John then said to everyone, "I'm sorry that I'm late. I'm glad to see that you all got started without me. Now, where is Harvey? Where . . . Harvey Dent, the man of the hour. Where's Melissa Dawes? She is my oldest friend; come here." Then Melissa walked until she was by Harvey's side, and John continued, "You know when Melissa first told me she was dating Harvey Dent, I had one thing to say: 'The guy from those God-awful campaign commercials? I believe in Harvey Dent.' Yeah, nice slogan, Harvey." When John said that everyone chuckled, and John put his thumb out and continued, "But it caught Melissa's attention, and then I started to pay attention to Harvey and all that he's been doing as our new DA, and you know what . . .I believe in Harvey Dent. I believe that on his watch, Gotham can feel a little safer, a little more optimistic. Look at this face; this is the face of Gotham's bright future. To Harvey Dent, let's hear it for him." Then everyone started clapping, and Harvey was smiling. John went to Artemis and said, "I think you didn't like the entrance there, huh?" Artemis got angry and said, "You know I hate womanizers, even though you're pretending, it still hurts me." "I'm sorry, Arty," said John. Artemis sighed and hugged John and forgave him and left. John went out to the balcony and was leaning on the railing. Melissa came to him and said, "Harvey may not know you well enough to understand when you're making fun of him, but I do." "No, I meant every word. You know that day that you once told me about when Gotham would no longer need Batman? It's coming," said John, until Melissa interrupted him by saying, "John . . . You can't ask me to wait for that." "It's happening now; Harvey is that hero. He locked up half of the city's criminals, and he did it without wearing a mask. Gotham needs a hero with a face," said John. "Why not try with Artemis?" asked Melissa. John got tense and said, "I don't think I should; she's a maiden goddess after all. I don't think I have a chance with her." "Well, just because she's a maiden, doesn't mean you can't have chance; the gods might be immortals, but their promises don't last long like your grandma Athena with your grandpa Poseidon," said Melissa. Harvey came to them and said to John, "You can throw a party, Jackson; I'll give you that. Thanks again. Do you mind if I borrow Melissa?" "She's your gal," said John with his father's grin, and Melissa and Harvey went back into the building.

"Lieutenant, that joker card pinned to the body, forensics found three sets of DNA," said Ramirez when she went to Gordon, and he said, "Any Matches?" "All three. The DNA belongs to Judge Surrillo, Harvey Dent and Commissioner Loeb," and Gordon started thinking. "The Joker's telling us who he's targeting. Get a unit over to Surrillo's house; tell Wuertz to find Dent. Get them both in protective custody. Where's the commissioner?" asked Gordon. "City Hall," said Ramirez, and Gordon then said, "Seal the building; no one in or out till I get there." "Got it," said Ramirez, and she left to give the orders out.

Gordon arrived at City Hall, and two detectives came to Surrillo's house and knocked on her door. "Gordon, what are you up to?" asked Loeb when Gordon entered the office. He looked around and told an officer, "We're secure. I want a floor-by-floor search of the entire building. Sorry sir, we believe the Joker's made a threat against your life."

"These are dangerous people, Judge," said the cop to Surrillo when she was about to enter her car, and she said, "Well, you're not giving me a lot of information." "Even we don't know where you're going," said one of the cop. They handed her an envelope, and she took it curiously and the other cop said, "Take the envelope. Get in. Open it; it'll tell you where you're headed."

Harvey took Melissa to one part of the penthouse living room away from the crowd and said to her, "You cannot leave me alone with these people." "The whole mob's after you, and you're worried about these guys?" said Melissa trying hard not to laugh. "Compared to this, the mob doesn't scare me."

Back in City Hall… "Gordon, you're unlikely to discover this for yourself, so take my word; the police commissioner earns a lot of threats. I found the appropriate response to these situations a long time ago," said Loeb, when he went to the desk and took out a glass and a bottle of whiskey.

"Them gunning for you makes you see things clearly," said Harvey back at the pent house. Melissa then said, "Yeah, I bet." "Yeah. It makes you think about things you couldn't stand losing . . .about who you wanna spend your life with," said Harvey. "That's a pretty big commitment," said Melissa. "Not if the mob has their way," said Harvey.

Judge Surrillo entered her car and looked at the envelope; she flipped it around and was about to open it.

Loeb poured whiskey into his glass and said to Gordon, "You get to explain to my wife why I'm late for dinner." "Sir, the joker card had traces of your DNA on it," said Gordon. Then a detective entered and gave Gordon some papers.

"Don't do that," said Melissa. "All right . . .let's be serious then," said Harvey. Melissa agreed, and Harvey asked, "What's your answer?" Melissa stood there. She closed her eyes for a couple of seconds and sighed and said, "I don't have an answer." Harvey just looked down in disappointment.

"How'd they get my DNA?" asked Loeb. "Somebody with access to your office or your house must have lifted a tissue or a glass- - WAIT! WAIT!" screamed Gordon when he saw Loeb drinking his glass of whiskey.

"Well, I guess no answer is a no," said Harvey still disappointed. "Harvey," said Melissa to get his attention, but he just said, "It's someone else, isn't it?" "Harvey," said Melissa again. "Just tell me it's not Jackson. The guy's a complete fre . . ." said Harvey, until he was strangled by John. "What are you doing?" said Melissa to John. John just ignored her and went to a broom cupboard when Harvey was knocked out.

When Surrillo opened the envelope, the paper just said, "UP_."_ Surrillo looked up, and her car exploded.

Loeb was choking, and Gordon caught him before he completely fell.

In the remains of Surrillo's car, playing cards, joker cards, were flying around

Loeb was still choking, and Gordon called a medic, and the glass of whiskey was laced with acid.

A waiter went to the elevator, and it opened with Wuertz. John said, "They come for him," and Melissa looked back and realized he was right. "We made it," said the Joker when he knocked Wuertz out. John put a broom across the handle of the door to lock Harvey in; he left and told Melissa to stay hidden.

Joker shot his shotgun to the air and said, "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen . . . we are tonight's entertainment." He went to a table and picked up a shrimp and ate it. When he was done he said to the crowd, "I only have one question: Where is Harvey Dent?" He stopped and walked and pointed his shotgun to some people. He grabbed a glass of champagne from a lady and tossed it when he was finished. "Do you know where Harvey is? Do you know who he is?" said Joker to some random people. Artemis and Poseidon were ready to take the Joker on until Athena whispered to them, "No, even though this isn't a quest, gods can't be mixed up with mortals or demigods' business. Let's just stay here like normal mortals."

"Hands up, pretty boy!" said a clown to John when he was walking in the hallway. The clown had a shotgun pointed to John. John just simply took, it beat the clown up, and knocked him out and disassembled the gun threw it in the floor, and he kept walking towards his room.

"Do you know where I can find Harvey? I need to talk to him about something. Something little, huh…" said Joker close to a man.

John arrived at his room and found Connor Stoll preparing to have sex with Katie Stoll, Travis Stoll's wife. John looked at them with disgust but ignored them and went to a block and pressed his thumb against a part of the block and the block opened. Conner and Katie didn't know about John's secret, but they figured it was a panic room.

"You know, I'll settle for his loved ones," said Joker when he grabbed another piece of shrimp. A man next to Joker had the courage to say to him, "We're not intimidated by thugs." Joker turned to him and said, "You know . . . you remind me of my father." He grabbed the man and put his knife close to his face and continued, "I hated my father." thunder boomed in the distance. "No, not referring to you pop," said Joker in his head to his real father Hades. "OK, STOP!" said Melissa. Joker released the man and said to her, "Well, hello, beautiful." Joker fixed his hair and continued, "You must be Harvey's squeeze. Hmm? And you are beautiful." Then Joker was walking around Melissa, and Melissa, scared, was moving around protectively. Joker stopped in front of her and said, "You look nervous; is it the scars? You wanna know how I got them?" He took Melissa's head and made her look at him, while having his knife close to her. The three gods got worried; they knew what Joker was about to do. They just prayed for to come to save Melissa. "So, I had a wife. she was beautiful, like you, who tells me I worry too much, who tells me I ought to smile more, who gambles and gets in deep with the sharks. One day they carved her face, and we have no money for surgeries; she can't take it . . . I just wanna see her smile again, hmm? I want her to know that I don't care about the scars. So . . . I stick a razor in my mouth and do this . . ." said Joker until he showed her his scars, and he continued, ". . . to myself. And you know what? She can't stand the sight of me; she leaves. Now I see the funny side, now I'm always smiling." Melissa had enough and punched him in his gut. The Joker chuckled and said to her, "You got a little fight in you . . . I like that." "Then you are going to love me," said John in his Batman voice. Joker turned his head to find John there, in his full Batman armor. John punched Joker until he fell, and he went up against a thug and punched him two times until he fell. Artemis had never seen John in his Batman suit, only through Iris-Message, and Artemis was impressed, more impressed by his fighting skills. She saw her hunters giving John dirty looks, maybe they were jealous. John went and grabbed a thug and pushed him against another thug; he grabbed a thug's gun and used it to punch his face, and John used his other hand to knock another thug out. Joker grabbed a thug and tossed him to John when he was finished with the last thug. The thug punched John's face and he fell to one knee. Joker kicked John twice, but John blocked it with his arms. Joker pressed a button on his shoe and a knife appeared, and he kicked John again; this time it hurt John. When Joker tried to kick John again, John flipped the thug behind him that has holding him just in time to punch Joker. He fell and started to crawl quickly to his gun. John took care of the last thugs and faced Joker, who was using Melissa as a human shield while Joker had his gun at Melissa's face. "Drop the gun," said John. "Oh, sure. You just take off your little mask and show us all who you really are. Hmm?" He fired his gun behind him, and the window cracked, and he brought Melissa to the edge. John said, "Let her go." "Very poor choice of words," said Joker, confused, and then he laughed when he let go of Melissa. John pushed Joker out of the way and jumped towards Melissa. John fell quicker to grab Melissa. John was trying to control the way they fell, but they fell freestyle. They landed on the hood of a taxi cab; they were both breathing heavily. John faced her and asked in his Batman voice, "Are you alright?" "Let's not do that again. Is Harvey ok?" said Melissa. John nodded, and Melissa said, "Thank you."

**Disclaimer- I don't own Percy Jackson Rick Riordan does**

**I don't own Batman DC Comics and Bob Kane owns it**

**I don't own The Dark Knight WB owns the movie also Christopher Nolan**

**I don't own the story David S. Goyer does along with WB**

**I don't own nothing, nothing**

**Please I need review to continue writing**


	5. Chapter 5

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians Version-**

**The Dark Knight**

**Ch. 5**

In the police department, Gordon was talking with a detective. "Jim, it's over," said a detective, but Gordon said, "As long as they don't get to Lau, we've cut off their funds." "The prosecution's over; nobody's standing in front of a judge while judges and police commissioners are getting blown away," said the detective. "What about Dent?" asked Gordon. The detective just said, "If he's got any sense, he's probably halfway to Mex . . ." "So where do you keep your trash?" asked Dent angrily.

They went to the holding cell where Lau was. Harvey entered while holding a vest and said to Lau, "You're due in court; I need you alive long enough to get you on the record." "You can't protect me; you can't even protect yourselves," said Lau to them. Harvey grew angrier and said, "You refuse to cooperate, you're not coming back here-you go to County. How long do you calculate you'll last in there?" Then Harvey tossed him the vest.

"Targeting me won't get their money back. I knew the mob wouldn't go down without a fight, but this is different. Using a demigod to do their bidding, especially a child of Hades, is just enough; they've crossed the line," said John. In the underground warehouse with Jason and Piper there, as well, they were reviewing the video they saw before the party while the bat computer was scanning Joker's face. Then Jason said, "But you've crossed the line; first, John, you squeezed them, you hammered them to the point of desperation, and in their desperation, they turned to a man they didn't fully understand." "Criminals aren't complicated, Jason. We just need to figure out what he's after," said John. He told Piper to keep looking through the video, and he pressed a button and started walking towards his Batman armor that appeared from the ground. Jason continued, "Perhaps, John, this is a man you don't fully understand either. A long time ago, during the Giant war, when your mother Annabeth was good and dating your father, we went to Greece after rescuing your Uncle Nico from the giants. Surprisingly, we found a little community where demigods still lived in Greece, and they were ruled by a king. We needed an item that the king had in order to defeat Gaia, so the king told us about a bandit who was stealing diamonds, gold, silver, and celestial bronze from the king, so he sent us to find him and bring him to the king, and after six days we never met anyone who traded with him. One day when we returned to the kingdom, we found a demigod child playing with a ruby the size of a tangerine. The bandit had been throwing the treasure away. "So why steal them?" asked John confused. "Well, he thought it was a good sport, because . . . some men aren't looking for anything logical, like money; they can't be bought, bullied, reasoned or negotiated with. Some men . . . just wanna watch the world burn," said Jason. John looked at the screen where the Joker was laughing. He saw another screen when the camera was moving, and he saw two figures. "Piper, stop the video! Stop it!" screamed John. Piper stopped it, and John went to the keyboard and rewound it slowly, stopped it, and then enhanced the image and saw that the two figures were Annabeth and Crystal. John, Piper, and Jason stared at the image with shock. "Oh, my gods! Annabeth is working with the Joker!" said Piper. "No wonder why Joker wants you dead, John!" said Jason. John was mad, but he kept his cool. He went to his bat suit. "I'm going out…to patrol," said John putting on his armor.

"I want him dead, NOW. What is holding you up? When he was in the party, you should've killed him; why didn't you?" asked Annabeth furiously to Joker. The Joker just chuckled, "Relax; don't you want him to die when he's embarrassed and recognized as a failure?" said Joker. "Well, you're taking pretty gods' damn time; just kill him, I need him dead soon for a plan I'm forming," said Annabeth. Joker became interested and said, "Oh, care to shed some light on your little plan?" "No, this is a family matter, so stay out of it; you're only hired to kill my brother and that's it; if not we will kill you," threatened Crystal. Joker backed off and just smiled. "Well, fine I'll kill him, but I still expect to get my end of the deal," said Joker. "Don't worry; you will," said Crystal. When Annabeth and Crystal were far away from where they talked to Joker, Annabeth said to Crystal, "Listen, take my Yankee's hat and follow him and keep an eye on him; if you see John still alive, kill both of them, understand?" "I understand, mother," said Crystal. "Then good luck," said Annabeth. Crystal smiled and disappeared when she put the hat on. When Annabeth left, Joker emerged from the shadow off the wall and said, "Walls have ears, Annabeth Castellan."

John was on the rooftop looking over the city while Soren listened to police radios. "Sir, I just recorded this call. I think you should hear this," said Soren. "Play it then," said Soren. The call was playing. "Your name, sir?" said a women. "Eighth and Orchard, you'll find Harvey Dent there," said Joker.

Gordon and the cops arrived at the apartment complex and broke in through the room; they found two people-dead- with their heads down on the table, and their faces covered in make-up like the Joker's. "Check the names," said John appearing from the shadows. Gordon went to the first body and checked the ID. "Richard Dent," he replied. He went to the other one and said, "Patrick Harvey." "Harvey Dent," said Ramirez. "I need ten minutes with the scene before your men contaminate it," said John to Ramirez. "Us contaminate it? It's because of _you_ these guys are dead!" said Ramirez until Gordon stopped her. She left and John and Gordon were still in the room. John went to a wall to find a bullet hole. "That's brick underneath; you're gonna take ballistics off a shattered bullet?" asked Gordon. John took a device and said, "No. Fingerprints." the device had a little drill at the end, and John started to drill through the wall. Gordon searched the table while John was drilling the wall, and he found a newspaper that was covered in drawings and turned to John and said, "Whatever you're gonna do, do it fast, cause we found his next target; he's put it in tomorrow's paper." He showed John the paper that had the picture of the mayor with his eyes covered in black and a red smile on his lips.

Jason put a bullet in a clip and put the clip on a mounted machine gun. He pressed the button and the machine gun started all the way through the end and fired at four bricks. When it was finished, John went to inspect which bricks looked identical to the pieces of brick he had taken last night. Jason used four different bullets that John believed that Joker used to kill the two men in the apartment. John and Catherine were scanning both bricks until the computer had a full image of the shattered bullet from last night.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Reese?" asked Fox to Reese in Fox's office when he was looking over papers. Reese said, "You wanted me to do the diligence on the LSI Holdings deal again. Well, I found some irregularities." "Their CEO is in police custody," said Fox. "No, not with their numbers, with yours; Applied Sciences, a whole division of Grace Enterprises, just disappeared overnight," said Reese. Fox stopped looking at the papers, and Reese continued, "I went down to the archives, and I started pulling some old files." He showed a blueprint to Fox and tossed it onto his table. The blueprint was the blueprint of the Tumbler. "Don't tell me you didn't recognize your baby out there pancaking cop cars on the evening news? Now you got the entire R&D Department burning through cash claiming it's related to cell phones for the Army; what are you building for him now, a rocket ship?" said Reese. Reese took a deep breath and said, "I want . . . 10 million dollars a year for the rest of my life." Fox stood up and faced him and said, "Let me get this straight; you think that your client, one of the wealthiest, most powerful men in the world, is secretly a vigilante who spends his nights beating criminals to a pulp with his bare hands . . . and your plan is to blackmail this person? . . . Well good luck," Fox was trying hard not to laugh and smile because Reese thought that Batman was Jason, but Batman is John Jackson. Reese thought a little and said, "Keep that," and he left Fox's office and Fox was smiling and went back to looking over the papers.

In the basement of Grace Building, Fox and John were at the computer looking over the images. "This is your original scan. Here it is reengineered," said Fox. He pressed the button and the pieces of the bullet were reforming until they stopped and revealed a fingerprint. "And there's the thumbprint he left when he pushed the round in the clip," said John. Fox then said, "I'll get you a copy. By the way, Mr. Jackson, did you reassign R&D?" "Yeah, government telecommunications project," said John. Fox then said, "I wasn't aware we had any government contracts." "You know, Lucius, I'm playing this one pretty close to the chest." said John. Fox nodded and said, "Fair enough."

The next day the street was full of people in the sidewalks, and a parade went by of police, detectives, and people playing the bagpipe. "With no word from the Batman, even as they mourn Commissioner Loeb, these cops have to be wondering if the Joker will make good on his threat in the obituary column of _The Gotham Times_ to kill the Mayor," echoed the television.

In the underground warehouse John said to Jason and Piper, "I've checked all the databases; there are four possible, cross-references with the addresses. Look for Parkside, overlooking the parade." John went to another table and pressed a button and grabbed a jacket. A wall was opening to reveal a motorcycle. "John, be careful; you're young, so try not to get pulled over by the cops and get in trouble," said Piper. "Don't worry, Piper; I'll be fine," said John. He took the bike and placed it on the platform, and Jason said to John while the platform was rising, "I got one, Melvin White, 1502 Randolph Apartments, aggravated assault, moved to Arkham twice," and John started the motorcycle, and he opened the container that was above the warehouse.

The parade arrived at the end of the street where the major was set to give a speech; before Gordon took his seat, he looked up to check the police snipers looking out for the Joker. "What do you got on the roof?" asked Gordon to the snipers with the walkie-talkie. "We're tight, but frankly, there are a lot of windows up here," said the sniper in response.

John arrived at the apartment; he went in and got the level where he needed to go. He walked in the hallway, trying to find the door of 1502; he stopped when he found it.

"Commissioner Loeb dedicated his life to law enforcement and to the protection of his community. I remember when I first took office, and I asked if he wanted to stay on as commissioner, and he said that I would keep my politics out of his office," said the mayor in the beginning of his speech. Harvey and Melissa were there, as well. Gordon was looking around, up and down, left and right, to keep sight of the Joker.

John entered the room and found a group of cops tied up with only their boxers and T-shirts on, and all were blindfolded and their mouths duck taped.

The mayor continued his speech, "Clearly he was not a man who minced words, nor should he have been. A number of policies that he enacted as commissioner were unpopular; policies that flooded my office with angry calls and letters"

John knelt to one of the cops and took off the duck tape, and the cop breathed heavily and asked, "Who's there?" "What happened?" asked John in his Batman voice. the cop kept breathing heavily and said, "They took our guns . . . and uniforms." John got up and went to a window that had its covers pulled down and had a telescope there, as well. There was also a kitchen timer, but John ignored that and saw that the window overlooked the parade.

"And as we recognize the sacrifice of this man we must remember that vigilance is the price of safety," said the mayor, ending his speech, and the armed drill team commanding officer started his orders, "Stand by. Honor guard. Attention. Port arms." The drill team brought their guns up. "Ready! Aim!" They aimed their rifles to the air. "Fire! Ready! Aim!"

John looked at the telescope; the kitchen timer dinged, and the covers pulled up. The snipers saw this and fired at John's position, and John ducked. Gordon flinched when he heard the two rifles fire. "Ready! Aim!" Then the drill team aimed towards the major, and Gordon jumped and one of the guards fired without command, and he was the Joker, with no makeup. When he fired, the bullet hit Gordon, and everyone started screaming and running all over the place. The drill team then dropped their guns and started ducking and running. One cop shot a guard in the leg and he fell; too bad it wasn't the Joker. The cops took the major away to safety, and Harvey left Melissa and told her to leave. Ramirez and Stephens, the other men in Gordon's unit, ran to Gordon, only to find him dead. Harvey went to the ambulance that had that drill guard. He told the medic to leave; he sat next to the guard and asked him angrily, "Tell me what you know about the Joker?" the guard just smiled and held a laugh down, and he looked down at his name tag. Harvey looked at the name tag and it said, "Officer Melissa Dawes." Harvey looked at him angrily and the guard chuckled. Harvey noticed that in the front of the ambulance, the medic left the key there, so he took it and drove the ambulance away. The guard was trying to get out, but he couldn't because he was handcuffed to the bed.

* * *

**Disclaimer- I don't own Percy Jackson Rick Riordan does**

**I don't own Batman DC Comics and Bob Kane owns it**

**I don't own The Dark Knight WB owns the movie also Christopher Nolan**

**I don't own the story David S. Goyer does along with WB**

**I don't own nothing, nothing**

**Please I need review to continue writing**


	6. Chapter 6

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians Version-**

**The Dark Knight**

**Ch. 6**

Ramirez and Stephens arrived at Gordon's home. Barbra, Gordon's wife, got out, and said, "No," and started crying; she realized that her husband was dead. "I'm sorry, Barbra," said Stephens to her. Gordon's son stepped out, and Barbra told him, "Jimmy, go play with your sister; go ahead, honey." Jimmy left but he hid and still looked out. "If there's anything we can do, anything you need, we're here for you," said Stephens. Barbra kept crying and hugged Stephens, and Stephens was comforting her. "Are you out there, are you?" asked Barbra in the open, trying to talk to John. John was kneeling on the railing of a staircase not far from Gordon's house. Barbra and Jimmy found him, and she screamed, "YOU BROUGHT THIS CRAZINESS ON US. YOU DID!" John just lowered his head down, and let a few tears drop. He lost his father Percy, his first step-mother Rachel, his sister Ashley from his mother, and Luke. Gordon was another friend to John, so he felt like he failed, like he always fails his family.

John was kneeling on the edge of a rooftop thinking. Athena and Poseidon came to him. "John . . . how are you holding up?" asked Athena. John removed his cowl and stood up and said to them, "Gordon's wife was right; it's my fault that Gordon's dead and that Gotham is in chaos. I fail, like I fail you guys and my father." "John, you didn't fail; you're doing everything in your power to protect this city and everyone in it," said Poseidon. "Well, that's not enough. It's getting worse; my mother hired a lunatic to do her bidding. I thought I could stop them, but it only brought more pain to this city," said John. Athena came to him and said, "You haven't failed, John; keep trying. No matter what, your Grandpa and me will be at your side." "Always," said Poseidon. John just nodded and put his cowl back on and left.

"Switch it off; he ain't coming. He doesn't wanna talk to us," said Stephens. Ramirez and some cops were at the rooftop waiting for John. Ramirez shut it off and before Stephens took another sip of his beer he said, "God help whoever he does wanna talk to."

Maroni was in a night club with his wife **(a/n- don't know if his wife, mistress, or girlfriend)**, and the music was loud, "CAN'T WE GO SOMEPLACE QUIETER? WE CAN'T HEAR EACH OTHER TALK," said Maroni's wife. Maroni just stood there and said, "What makes you think I wanna hear you talk?" Maroni's guards were in front of them and some of them were being knocked out or thrown over the edge; both Maroni and his wife knew it was Batman. Maroni sent two more guys in to fight John. John was pushing to get to Maroni. John blocked one thug attack, and another thug hit him in the head, so John knocked him out, and a thug behind him hit him with a beer bottle. John turned around, broke the guy's arm and knocked him out. A thug got up and charged John; he kicked John, but John blocked it. He punched him again and again until he fell off a staircase. The last thug attacked him. John blocked his moves until he pushed him to the railing and elbowed his stomach twice. He brought his arm up to hit him in the face, and he was knocked out. John went to Maroni and grabbed him.

Melissa was in the police department fixing papers up. Her phone rang; she answered, "Harvey, where are you?" "Where are you?" asked Harvey on the other end of the line. Melissa just said, "I'm where you should be…at Major Crimes. I'm trying to deal with all of this mess." "Melissa, listen. You're not safe there," said Harvey. Melissa grabbed a folder and said to Harvey, "This is Gordon's unit." "Gordon's gone, Melissa," said Harvey. "He vouched for these men," said Melissa. "And he's gone," said Harvey again. Melissa stopped when she understood. Harvey then said, "The Joker's named you next. God, is there someone, is there anyone in this town we can trust?" "John. We can trust John Jackson," said Melissa. Harvey felt uneasy about that and said, "No. Melissa, I know you're his friend, but . . ." "Harvey, trust me. John's penthouse is now the safest place in the city," said Melissa.

"Then you go straight there; don't tell anyone where you're going, and I'll find you there. I love you," said Harvey. He hung up. He went to the guard that he captured and he uncovered his blindfold.

"I want the Joker," said John to Maroni; they were outside the night club, and John was holding him from three stories above. Maroni looked down and said, "From one professional to another, if you're trying to scare somebody, pick a better spot. In this height the fall wouldn't kill me." "I'm counting on it," said John. He let go of Maroni, and he fell. When Maroni hit the floor he started whining because his leg broke. John jumped down, unharmed; he went to Maroni, and he grabbed him and asked, "WHERE IS HE?" "I-I-I d-don't know where he is. He found us," said Maroni, still resisting the pain from his leg. John asked, "He must have friends?" "Friends? . . . Have you meet this guy?" said Maroni. "SOMEONE KNOWS WHERE HE IS!" screamed John. "Nobody's gonna tell you nothing; they're wise to your act. You got rules. The Joker, he's got no rules. Nobody's gonna cross him for you; if you want this guy, you got one way. . . But you already know what that is, just take off that mask; let him come find you," said Maroni. John growled at him and let him go. "Or you can let a couple more people get killed while you make up your mind," said Maroni. John left thinking about what he should do next.

Back to Harvey, he took out his revolver gun and said to the guard, "You wanna play games?" He checked the bullets in his gun; it was full. He fired to his right; the guard flinched, and Harvey pointed the gun to his forehead and asked, "How's that feel?" "You wouldn't…" the guard, terrified. "I WOULDN'T!" screamed Harvey; the guard was still shaking in fear. "You don't think I will, you don't think I will," said Harvey. He took the gun off the guard's forehead and said, "No. No, I wouldn't. That's why I'm not gonna leave it up to me." He took out his double sided coin; he showed it to him and said, "Heads, you get to keep your head; tails . . . not so lucky. So are you gonna tell me about the Joker?" The guard said nothing but smiled. Harvey tossed his coin and caught it; he showed it-heads. The guard sighed and laughed, relieved. "Let's go again," said Harvey. The guard screamed, "I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! GOD, DON'T!" "You're not playing the odds, friend. Let's go again," said Harvey. He flipped the coin, but John caught it and asked, "You leave a man's life to chance?" "Not exactly," said Harvey. "His name's Schiff, Thomas. He's a paranoid schizophrenic, former patient at Arkham, and the kind of mind the Joker attracts." "What you expect to learn from him?" asked John. John left; Harvey followed him and told him, "The Joker killed Gordon; he's gonna kill Melissa." "You're the symbol of hope I could never be. Your stand against organized crime is the first legitimate ray of light in Gotham in decades; if anyone saw this . . . everything would be undone. All the criminals you arrested would be released, and Jim Gordon will have died for nothing," said John. Harvey knew he was right. John continued, "You're gonna hold a press conference tomorrow morning." "Why?" asked Harvey angrily. "No one else will die because of me. Gotham is in your hands now," John said, giving Harvey his coin. Harvey knew what John would do, so he said, "No. You can't give in. YOU CAN'T GIVE IN." After John left Harvey, he looked back and said, "Soren." Soren's holographic owl appeared, "Yes, sir." "Send a message to Camp Half-Blood and to Camp Jupiter to search for files under Harvey Dent," said John. "Yes sir, but is it a good idea to send one to Camp Jupiter? They still hate us you know," said Soren. "Just tell them it is from Jason Grace," said John. Soren nodded and disappeared.

John entered his room; he was back to his clothes. He found Melissa staring out to the window, looking at the city lights. Melissa turned to him and said, "Harvey called; he said Batman's gonna turn himself in." "I have no choice," said John. "You honestly think that's gonna keep Joker from killing people?" asked Melissa. "Maybe not, but I have enough blood on my hands. And I've seen now what I have to become to stop men like him," said John. John's one and only rule is to never kill; after he almost killed Joe Chill years ago and nearly joined the League of Shadows, he decided not to kill. John turned to Melissa and said, "You once told me that if the day came when I was finished we could be together." "John, don't make me your one hope for a normal life," said Melissa. John walked to her and asked, "Did you mean it?" "Yes," said Melissa; they both leaned in to kiss. It was their second kiss; their first was six months ago, when they both confessed their feelings to one another. "John, Jason is . . ." said Artemis, but she stopped when she saw John and Melissa kissing; she had tears in her eyes. She knew that John still cared for Melissa and never noticed her; besides, she overheard John and Melissa talking at the party about how John had no chance dating Artemis while he was still Batman; Artemis knew she should have told John that she could date him with no problem; she started sobbing and left. John and Melissa didn't notice her. They both parted, and John started leaving. Before he left, Melissa said, "John, if you turn yourself in, they're not gonna let us be together."

John and Jason were packing or destroying items from the underground warehouse. John returned some equipment to Grace Enterprises, Hyper Tech Industries, and to Hephaestus. He took one final look at the batarangs he made and his bat suit, and he pressed the button, and it descended to the ground. "Logs as well?" asked Jason. "Everything. Anything that could lead back to the gods, to Lucius or Melissa," said John. Jason put the log in the furnace and closed it up. John asked, "People are dying, Jason, what would you have me do?" "Endure, John; take it. They'll hate you for it, but that's the point of Batman; he can be the outcast. He can make the choice that no one else can make . . . the right choice," said Jason. John just shook his head slightly and said, "No, today I found out what Batman can't do; he can't endure this. Today's the day that you and Piper get to say, 'I told you so.'" "Maybe not today," said Jason. Both men were walking to the platform, and the lights were turning off. Jason whispered to John, "But we did bloody tell you." John just chuckled, and Jason said when they reached the platform, and it was rising, "I suppose they're gonna lock me and Piper up as well . . . as your accomplices." "Accomplices, I'm gonna tell them the whole thing was your idea," said John. Jason just looked at him.

The next morning, John was at the press conference, and Harvey stepped to the podium and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming. I've called this press conference for two reasons; firstly, to assure the citizens of Gotham that everything that can be done over the Joker's killings is being done," and everyone muttered. To shut them up, Harvey quickly said, "Secondly, because the Batman has offered to turn himself in, but first let's consider the situation; should he give in to this terrorist's demands? Do we really think he's gonna . . ." "You'd rather protect an outlaw vigilante than the lives of citizens?" said a women behind John. "The Batman is an outlaw, but that's not why we demand he turn himself in; we're doing it because we're scared. We've been happy to let the Batman clean up our streets till now," said Harvey. A cop shouted out, "Things are worse than ever," and everyone agreed. Harvey nodded and said, "Yes, they are, and the night is darkest just before the dawn, and I promise you . . . the dawn is coming. One day, the Batman will have to answer for the laws he's broken, but to us, not to this mad man.", "NO MORE DEAD COPS!" said a cop, and all the cops cheered. "HE SHOULD TURN HIMSELF IN!" said a man. John looked around to the many people that were agreeing. John stared to a woman who had on a grey dress and a gray British hat; she turned. John was shocked; it was his mother, Annabeth, giving him the evil smile. "You failed son," she mouthed. Harvey stood there and then turned to the cop next to him and said, "So be it. Take the Batman into custody," said Harvey. Everyone looked around confused. John took a step and then Harvey said, "I'm the Batman." John stopped, and everyone was shocked and stood there.

Melissa got angry; she went to where Piper was helping out Catherine. "Piper, why is he letting Harvey do this?" "He went down to the press conference," said Piper. "I know, and he just stood by," said Melissa getting angry. "Whoa, whoa, Melissa, calm down," said Catherine, and Piper then said, "Perhaps both John and Mr. Dent believe that Batman stands for something more important than the whims of a terrorist, Melissa, even if everyone hates him for it. That's the sacrifice he's making; he's not being a hero nor a Greek or Roman hero. He's being something more." "Yeah, you're absolutely right, letting Harvey taking the fall for this is not heroic at all . . . You both know him better than anyone," said Melissa. Both Piper and Catherine nodded. Melissa took out an envelope from her purse and gave it to Piper, "Will you give this to him for me? When the time is right," said Melissa. Piper nodded but asked, "How will I know?" "It's not sealed," said Melissa. Melissa hugged both Catherine and Piper, and they said their goodbyes.

John saw Annabeth walking down an alleyway, the same alleyway where his family died. "I don't know if you're incredibly smart or stupid, Mom," said John. Annabeth smiled and asked, "Why is that son?" "Using a child of Hades doing your dirty work, and forgot to realize to never trust a child of Hades," said John. Annabeth just laugh a little evily and she turned to John and said, "Look here, John. This is where your first great failure happened; how does it feel to be a failure?" "This is your own fault; you hired someone to kill me. If you wanted me dead so bad, then why didn't you do it yourself, or are you afraid?" said John. This got Annabeth's attention. "Careful what you say, John; don't be stupid like your father," said Annabeth, and John fired back, saying, "At least my father knew when he saw a coward." "Stay out of my fucking way, John. Or do you want your other family to be next?" said Annabeth. John got angry; he knew Joker was going to attack Harvey soon, so he stopped and said, "Leave Gotham, leave the U.S., and leave my family alone; when I'm done with the Joker and you're still here . . . I'm coming after you."

Melissa arrived in time to see Harvey moved to the vehicles to be transported. "Sorry that I didn't have time to talk this through," said Harvey. Melissa asked, "What are you doing?" "They're transferring me to Central Holding. This is the Joker's chance, and when he attacks, the Batman will take him down," said Harvey. "Listen to me . . . this it too dangerous," said Melissa.

The cops and the SWATs were discussing their plan to move Harvey, when the commander said, "We get this guy to County; he's their problem. The streets will be cleared along your routes, so let's go; the convoys stop for no reason." The driver and the passenger of the main vehicle entered. The driver said to his friend masked in SWAT gear, "I hope you have some moves, pal."

"He's using you as bait; he doesn't know if he can get the Joker. He's failed so far," said Melissa, when Ramirez was taking Harvey to the convoy. "How do you know what he's thinking?" asked Harvey. Melissa realized she almost told Harvey that she knew who the Batman really was, so she said, "I-I-I-I just do. Anyway, this isn't just about you; what about the people depending on you to clean the city up and to do it honorably and . . ." rumbled Melissa until Harvey shut her up by kissing her. When they parted, Harvey entered the vehicle and Melissa said, "Harvey, tell everyone the truth." "Heads I go through with it," said Harvey, showing his coin to Melissa. He tossed it to her and she said, "Harvey, this is your life; you can't leave something like this to chance." "I'm not," said Harvey before they closed the doors. She saw the coin and realized it was a double headed coin; she said, "You make your own luck."

* * *

**Disclaimer- I don't own Percy Jackson Rick Riordan does**

**I don't own Batman DC Comics and Bob Kane owns it**

**I don't own The Dark Knight WB owns the movie also Christopher Nolan**

**I don't own the story David S. Goyer does along with WB**

**I don't own nothing, nothing**

**Please I need review to continue writing**


	7. Chapter 7

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians Version-**

**The Dark Knight**

**Ch. 7**

The Convoy held two police cars in the front, a SWAT truck, the police truck, and two police cars in the end. Also, there was a police helicopter overlooking them.

Near a road block, a truck was honking; a cop came to the driver side, and he said, "Look, you need to wait like everybody else, Pal." Then the Joker appeared in front of the cop and shot him with his shotgun.

The convoy was doing fine until they noticed a firefighter truck burning; the passenger cop in the first car grabbed his radio and said, "Obstruction ahead, obstruction ahead. Damn it, all units divert down onto Lower fifth; I repeat, exit down." "Lower Fifth? We'll be like turkeys on Thanksgiving down there," said the passenger cop in the cop truck. The convoy did exit down, and they entered the freeway tunnel. As soon as they entered the tunnel, a garbage truck appeared behind the convoy, the garbage truck pushed the first car out of the lane they were in, then into the next one and crashed. The truck then pushed the other cop car and made him crash into a wall. When the driver of the garbage truck smiled at his accomplishment, he started to ram the cop truck. "Listen, we need backup; we've got company," said the passenger cop to the SWAT driver through the radio. "We got trouble guys; lock and load," said the driver of the SWAT truck. Then, out of nowhere, a truck appeared, and it pushed the SWAT truck out into the river and entered the lane, and the truck was crashing into cars that were going the opposite direction of where the truck was going. On the side of the trailer, it said, _Slaughter is the best medicine_. The side door opened to reveal the Joker and some of his thugs there; he started to fire his machine pistol. Inside the cop truck, the SWAT and Harvey flinched when the bullets were hitting the truck, but none got through. When Joker's machine pistol ran out, his thugs gave him his shotgun and started to fire at the truck; inside Harvey asked the SWAT, "These things are built for that, right?" "He'll need something a lot bigger to get through this," said the SWAT. Then, after the shotgun, the thugs gave Joker a RPG; the passenger cop saw this and said, "What is that? . . . What is that, a bazooka?" Then the Joker fired and destroyed the first cop car in front of the convoy; he then reloaded and fired the next one at the last cop car. Joker looked to the lane where the convoy was and saw the Tumbler. The cop truck avoided the Tumbler, and John crashed into the garbage truck, and it made the truck go up and hit the ceiling. "Hmmm," said the Joker. John turned around and headed back to the convoy; his chair moved to the middle and ducked to go into the hole, and he sped the Tumbler up. Joker got his last rocket and got ready to fire it at the truck. John was trying very hard to go fast and dodge cars in front of him. When the Joker fired, John pressed the noz button, and he jumped the last car and the RPG hit the Tumbler. Thanks to the explosion, Joker's truck driver died, and the cop's truck went sideways and stopped, and John, well, let's just say he was having a huge crash. He finally stopped and the Tumbler landed forward and not upside down. "Harvey, Harvey, Harvey Dent. Excuse me, I wanna drive," said Joker when he was moving to the driver side and pushed the last driver's body out of the seat."Scanning all systems. Scanning all systems," said the Tumbler computer. John was pressing a couple of buttons to eject to a special mode Fox told him about. The Joker was humming and crashed into a car and a wall to get into the lane where the cop truck was. "We need to get topside; we need air support now," said the passenger cop. The driver then turned and exited the tunnel, and the Joker followed as well. "I like this job; I like it," said the Joker, shaking his head like a crazy person. "Damage catastrophic," said the computer. John pressed the last button and the computer said, "Eject sequence initiated." A couple of homeless people were surrounding the Tumbler; then the left wheel of the Tumbler started whirring quickly, and some parts of the Tumbler were moving; inside John grabbed two handles on the top, and pressed them down. When he did that, the two weapons' cannons in the Tumbler revealed themselves, but they went to the left wheel side. "Goodbye," said the computer, when John turned the handles and ejected him out; the left wheel with the cannons became the front wheel, and the right became the end wheel, and it became the bat pod. John left the scene and was trying to find a way to get to the Joker. The Tumbler's remains exploded. "We're on point, ready to give them some taste of their own medicine," said the cop in the helicopter preparing an M16. The cop truck turned, and they saw the helicopter coming their way, ready to shoot the Joker. "That's what I'm talking about-Air cav," said the passenger cop. A guy in his car was trying to look at his teeth through the side mirror of his car. Then it broke, and he saw that John was passing a couple of cars mashed together, and he was breaking the side mirrors. "Okay, rack them up. Rack them up, rack them up, rack them up," said the Joker to his thugs through his walkie-talkie. Two clown thugs were in opposite buildings in the fire escape, and they fired a grappling gun that formed a line barrier; of course, the helicopter didn't spot it, and the chopper started crashing when it passed the barrier. "That's not good," said the passenger cop, and the helicopter hit and crashed into the ground. "Okay, that's not good," said the passenger cop again. The cop truck dodged the rolling, flaming remains of the helicopter; when the Joker rammed into it to stop, he laughed. John decided to take a quicker way. Soren told him what just happened, and then he turned into a parking lot. Some kids still in their cars were imitating gun fire and shooting at the cars, and then they saw an explosion in the end; one was scared, and the other smiled of awesomeness. John destroyed some cars to get through, and he passed the kids. John got through a mall parking garage and dodged some people, and he entered the mall; some people were looking at him, and others were avoiding his route. When he finally got out, he was in a street close to where the Joker was. John entered an ally way, and he fired a couple of shots to move the garbage container. When John appeared from the ally way, in the direction where Joker was heading, he said, "Now, there's a Batman." John then started his bat pod again and was heading to crash with the Joker. "Oh, you wanna play? Come on," said the Joker. John pressed a button and fired cables at the Joker; they went through the front. John made himself duck lower to pass through the truck. When he got out, he zigzagged a couple of light poles. When he was done, the cable detached from the bat pod and hit the ground. Then the poles started to fall, and the cable couldn't extend anymore, so the truck flipped. The cop truck stopped, and the driver got out and took his helmet off. "You can't stop here; we're like sitting ducks," said the passenger. The Joker got out and groaned; he got up and felt like a drunken person. He got up again and saw that John was heading his way. He said, "Come on, come on!" He fired his machine gun at a car, and it crashed. He continued, "Come on, come on, I want you to do it; I want you to do it. Come on!" He fired again at another car until there was nothing left, but John was heading towards him. The Joker stopped and said, "Come on, I want you to do it! I want you to do it; come on, hit me! COME ON, HIT ME, HIT ME!" Then John screamed to decide to kill him or not. "HIT ME!" said the Joker again. John then turned and crashed into the truck, and he fell out of the bat pod. The Joker turned around and took his knife out; a thug turned John over and was trying to get his cowl off, but he got electrocuted. Joker laughed and hit him playfully and shook his head like a mad man. Then he knelt by John, but a shotgun was aimed at Joker's head, and said, "AAH, could you please give me a minute?" Then the cop took him off John and threw him to the ground, still aiming the shotgun, and the cop was revealed to be Gordon. "We finally got you, you son of a bitch," said Gordon. Joker looked surprised, and his knife fell off his hand. Gordon went to unlock the back of the truck. Harvey saw Gordon in amazement and said, "Gor- You do like to play things pretty close to the chest." "We got him Harvey," said Gordon, and Harvey got off.

"Mr. Dent, Mr. Dent, how does it feel to be the biggest hero in Gotham?" asked a news reporter."No, I'm no hero; Gotham's finest, they're the heroes," said Harvey, saying he wasn't the Batman. "But you and your office have been working with Batman all along?" said a reporter. "No, but I trusted him to do the right thing," said Harvey. Another reporter asked, "Which was?" "Saving my ass," said Harvey. Some people laughed. Ramirez then saved him from the press, and Harvey said, "Thank you detective." She took him to a car, and he was about to enter when he said, "I got a date with a pretty upset girlfriend." "Figures, counselor," said Ramirez; she closed the door and hit the window of the driver to leave.

In the police building, a forensic put on Joker's coat, and he took out everything he had. There were other criminals in some cells, and Joker was alone in his cell. Gordon entered and said, "STAND AWAY ALL OF YOU! I DON'T WANT ANYTHING FOR HIS MOB LAWYER TO USE, YOU UNDERSTAND?" The Major entered, amazed, and said to Gordon, "Back from the dead?" "I, uh . . . couldn't risk my family's safety," said Gordon. "What we got?" asked the Major. Gordon sighed and said, "Nothing. No matches on prints, DNA, dental, clothing is custom no labels, nothing in his pockets but knifes and lint . . . no name, no other aliases." "Go home, Gordon; the clown'll keep til morning. Go get some rest . . . you're gonna need it cause tomorrow you'll take the big job . . . you have no say in the matter, Commissioner Gordon," said the Major, smiling, and everybody clapped. Gordon shook some hands and saw that the Joker was clapping, as well.

Gordon arrived home, and Barbra, with her eyes still red, opened the door. When she saw Gordon, she held her breath. "I'm s-s-sorry. I-I couldn't risk your safety," said Gordon. Then Barbra slapped him hard, and she started crying and hugging him.

The police put another criminal in the cells. "Look at these ugly bastards," said a cop. The criminal they put in put his hand on his stomach and said, "I don't feel good." "You're a cop killer; you're lucky to be feeling anything below the neck," said a cop. "PLEASE! My insides hurt," said the criminal.

John was taking off his armor in the warehouse when Poseidon and Athena appeared in front of him. "So . . . Gordon is back; are you still feeling guilty?" asked Athena. John just smiled and said, "No, the Joker is in jail, and tomorrow I'll interrogate him to tell me anything Annabeth or Crystal told him." "Great, so we could pinpoint their location," said Artemis. John looked at her and saw that she had sadness in her red eyes. "Artemis, are-are you alright?" asked John. "I'M FINE; just go talk to that son of Hades to get the info we need," said Artemis, going over to the computer. John looked at his grandparents, and they shrugged their shoulder like they didn't know anything, but both Athena and Poseidon knew what was going on with Artemis. "Hey-uh, Artemis, are you sure, you're alright? I'm here for you," said John. "I'm fine," said Artemis more calmly but still mad. John was about to say something, but Soren said, "Sir, we have a problem."

Gordon entered his son's room and knelt by him. His son opened his eyes and asked, "Did Batman save you daddy?" "Actually, this time . . . I saved him," said Gordon. They both smiled, and then Gordon received a text message; when he looked at it, he left with a hurry.

* * *

**Disclaimer- I don't own Percy Jackson Rick Riordan does**

**I don't own Batman DC Comics and Bob Kane owns it**

**I don't own The Dark Knight WB owns the movie also Christopher Nolan**

**I don't own the story David S. Goyer does along with WB**

**I don't own nothing, nothing**

**Please I need review to continue writing**


	8. Chapter 8

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians Version-**

**The Dark Knight**

**Ch. 8**

Gordon arrived at the police department. Ramirez, Stephens, and a couple of detectives and cops were outside the interrogating room watching over the Joker. "Has he said anything yet?" asked Gordon; when Ramirez shook her head no, he left and went inside the interrogation room. Only the front of the room had the lights on, and other end was dark, except for the lamp on the table. "Evening . . . Commissioner," said the Joker. Gordon sat down and said, "Harvey Dent never made it home?" "Of course not," said Joker. As soon he said that, Gordon asked, "What have you done to him?" "Me . . . I was right here," said Joker, showing his handcuffs. "Who did you leave him with? Hmm … your people . . . assuming of course that they are still your people and not Maroni's?" "Does it depress you, Commissioner, to know just how alone you really are? Does it make you feel responsible for Harvey Dent's current predicament?" said Joker, until Gordon asked, "Where is he?" "What's the time?" asked the Joker and Gordon asked, "What difference does that make?" "Well . . . depending on the time, he may be in one spot or several," said Joker. Gordon sighed and took out the keys and said, "If we're gonna play games . . ." Then Gordon removed Joker's handcuffs, and sat up, and continued, "I'm gonna need a cup of coffee." "Ah, the good cop, bad cop routine," said Joker, clicking his mouth. "Not exactly," said Gordon, and he left the room. As soon as the door closed, the lights turned on, and John was behind Joker, so he slammed Joker's head to the table. Joker groaned and saw John in front of the table and said, "Never start with the head; the victim gets all fuzzy. He can't feel the next . . ." He shut up when John elbowed Joker's hand on the table hard. Joker didn't flinch. "See," said Joker. John sat down and said, "You wanted me . . . here I am." "I wanted to see what you'd do," said Joker. Gordon arrived outside the interrogation room and watched and listened to the conversation. Joker continued, "And you didn't disappoint . . . you let five people die. . . . Then you let Dent take your place, even to a guy like me that's cold . . ." "Where's Dent?" asked John, and Joker continued, "Those mob fools want you gone, so they can get back to the way things were . . . but I know the truth; there's no going back. You've changed things . . . forever." "Then why did you want to kill me?" asked John. Joker started to laugh and when he calmed down he said, "I-I-I don't want to kill you. I'm no one's personal assassin; what would I do without you? Go back to ripping off mob dealers? No, no, no, you . . . you complete me." "You're garbage who kills for money and works with a bitch and her daughter," said John. "Don't talk like one of them; you're not . . . even if you'd like to be. To them you're just a freak . . . like me. They need you right now, but when they don't . . . they'll cast you out like a leper. You see, their morals, their code is a bad joke, dropped at the first sign of trouble. They're only as good as the world allows them to be. I'll show when the chips are down these, these civilized people, they'll eat each other. See, I'm not a monster . . . I'm just ahead of the curve," said Joker, until John got mad and grabbed him from across the table furiously and asked, "Where's Dent?" "You have all these rules, and you think they'll save you," said Joker, a little surprised and scared. John smashed his body to the wall near a window. Outside the room everybody flinched. "He's in control," said Gordon to everyone. Ramirez saw something move in the mirror and turned around and saw nothing. "I have one rule," said John, angry but calm and breathing heavily, and Joker said, "Ohhh. Then that's the rule you'll have to break to know the truth." "Which is?" asked John. "The only sensible way to live in this world is without rules, and tonight you're gonna break your one rule," said Joker. John slightly grinned and said, "I'm considering it." "There's only minutes left, so you'll have to play my little game if you want to save one of them," said Joker. When John heard this he calmed down and asked, "Them?" "You know, for a while . . . I thought you really were Dent. . . The way you threw yourself after her," said Joker, chuckling a little bit. John became extremely mad, so mad that Athena and Poseidon grew scared as they watched, and John flipped Joker over, and Joker slammed to the table laughing. John grabbed a chair and went to the door. "Look at you go," said Joker. Gordon was running to open the door, but John barricaded the door with the chair. Joker got up and stretched and asked, "Does Harvey know about you and his little bunny?" John grabbed his head, slammed it to the window, and Joker fell to the floor and John asked, "WHERE ARE THEY?!" "Killing is making a choice," said Joker. John punched him and asked again, "WHERE ARE THEY?!" "Choose between one life or the other . . . your friend the District Attorney . . . or his blushing bride to be," said Joker. John had enough and punched him; when he punched him he felt all the power of the sea and the ocean in that single punch, and Joker slid two feet away, but luckily no one saw the punch, but Joker was able to see blue/sea green glowing from John's hand, and John felt the angry sea in his eyes; John felt he were ready to summon water at Joker if he kept giving him BS. Joker was laughing, "WOW! That power is-is amazing." John punched him again, and Joker slid three feet away and was laughing more and said, "You-you h-have nothing, nothing to threaten me with . . . Nothing to do with all your strength." John grabbed him, breathing heavily and showing his teeth, when John grabbed Joker. Joker became more scared and quickly said, "Don't worry; I'm gonna tell you where they are, both of them. . . and that's the point- you'll have to choose. He's at 250 52nd Street . . . and she's on Avenue X at Cicero." John dropped him hard and the floor cracked a little.

John got out of the interrogation room. Gordon was there, and he heard the locations and asked, "Which one are you going after?" "Melissa," said John. John got on his bat pod, and Gordon and the cops went to the cars. "WE'RE GETTING DENT AT 250 52ND STREET." When everyone left, a figure appeared out of nowhere, and it was Crystal using Annabeth's invisibility hat; she was still in awe of the power that her brother shows when he's angry. She took out her cell phone out and called her mother. "Hello," said Annabeth on the other end of the line. "Mom . . . he have a problem," said Crystal.

"Hello! Can anyone hear me?" came Melissa's voice through the speaker of the phone in the warehouse where Harvey was trapped. Harvey woke up and saw where he was and said, "Melissa!" "Harvey! Oh, Harvey, thank God! Are you ok?" asked Melissa. Harvey looked around and said, "I'm all right. I'm all right. I'm in a warehouse; they got me tied up and surrounded by oil drums." "I am, too," said Melissa on the other end.

John was speeding through the streets and highways to save Melissa. He just decided that he loved Artemis more, but he loved Melissa as a sister.

"I want my phone call. I want it, I want it, I want my phone call!" said Joker, still in the interrogation room with Stephens looking after him. Joker then asked, "How many of your friends have I killed?" Stephens sighed with a smile and answered, "I'm a twenty-year man, and I know the difference between the punks who need a lesson in manners . . . and the freaks like you who just enjoy it . . . You killed six of my friends." "Six," mouthed Joker.

In the jail cell a fat thug was hanging on the bars like his life depended on it and said to a cop, "Please, my insides hurts." "I really don't care; back away," said the cop. The thug just stood there and said, "The boss said he'd make the voices go away . . . and replace them with bright lights . . . like Christmas." "You're out of your mind, pal; back off," said the cop, but the thug just fainted, and the cop called for medics, and they entered the cell.

"Listen, we don't have a lot of time . . . they told me that only one of us was gonna make it, and they are gonna let our friends choose," said Melissa, controlling herself not to cry. Harvey on the other end breathed slowly and said, "Ok, Melissa it's gonna be fine; it's gonna be alright. They're coming for you," Harvey looked around, and Melissa said, "Ok, listen to me; I'll help you, just talk me through what's going with you. Can you find anything, anything sharp?" "I'm trying," said Harvey, moving his chair over to get close to a sharp object. "Shit!" said Harvey. "What?" asked Melissa. Harvey then fell and a drum of oil fell, as well, and it was being dumped, one half of Harvey's face was being covered with the oil.

All of the police cars were trying to avoid the cars to get through to get to Harvey. "All available units converge at 250 52nd Street," said Gordon through the radio.

"Do you wanna know why I use a knife?" asked Joker. Stephens tensed, and Joker continued, "Guns are too quick . . . You can't savor all the . . . little emotions. . . You see, in their last moments, people show you who they really are, so in a way. I knew your friends better than you ever did . . . Would you like to know which of them were cowards?" Stephens slightly chuckled and took his jacket off.

When the medics lifted the shirt of the thug, they saw a huge cut running through his chest. "He's got some kind of a contusion," said the medic.

"I know you're gonna enjoy this," said Stephens, recalling what happened between John and Joker. Joker just cracked his neck, "I get to enjoy it even more"

John was close to where Melissa was being held and was avoiding cars as best as he could.

At the police department, the cops went on full alert when they saw Joker strangling Stephens with a knife to his neck. Everyone shouted, and one cop asked Joker, "WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" "I just want my phone call," said Joker; they all looked at him crazily. One cop handed him his cell phone, and Joker dialed the number. Back at the jail cell, the medics saw that a part of the thug's stomach was glowing blue and beeping; they flinched and one asked, "Is that a . . . phone?" Then BOOOOOOOOOOOM! The first floor of the building exploded, though the building's frame was still standing. Joker was standing there, checking to see if everyone was unconscious or dead.

"Mount the curb," said Gordon in an attempt to get there quickly and avoid traffic.

Meanwhile, John arrived at Melissa' location, and got off his bat pod and ran to the entrance.

"Harvey, just in case, I want to tell you two things, ok." said Melissa through the speaker. Harvey on the other end said, "Don't talk like that; they're coming for you." "I know they are, but I don't want them to."

John used his metallic arm blades to take the chains off the door and open it. In the other building, Gordon and the other police arrived.

"I don't wanna live without you, and I do have an answer for you, and my answer is yes," said Melissa.

John barged open the door and saw Harvey lying there, one half of his body covered in oil. John was confused because Melissa was supposed to be at this location, but he decided to save Harvey anyway. Gordon and the others had already arrived at the other warehouse to secure Melissa. "NO! WHY ME? WHY ARE YOU COMING FOR ME?" screamed Harvey when he saw John rescuing him. Melissa heard it and sighed, relieved that John was there rescuing Harvey. "MELISSA! MELISSA!" screamed Harvey when John was dragging him away. "Harvey, it's ok. It's alright, listen, I have good news . . . I'm pr . . ." BOOOOOOOOOOOM! The building Melissa was in exploded and she was killed. When Gordon saw this, he ran to the building, trying to save who he thought was Harvey, even though it was really Melissa who died.

"MELISSA!" screamed Harvey when they were outside; the warehouse exploded, and the shockwave pushed them to the ground. Harvey's left side of his body caught on fire thanks to the oil, and he was screaming in pain. John quickly used his cape to extinguish the fire.

Joker went to the jail cell where Lau was. He took the keys off of a dead cop and said, "Hello there," to Lau, and Lau became more afraid.

Back at the building where Gordon was, a fire team arrived, and a cop went to Gordon and said, "Back at the MCU, the Joker is gone." Gordon thought and said, "With Lau . . . The Joker planned to be caught . . . he wanted me to lock him up in the MCU."

Joker made Lau drive a police car, and Joker put his head outside the window like a wild dog.

* * *

**Disclaimer- I don't own Percy Jackson Rick Riordan does**

**I don't own Batman DC Comics and Bob Kane owns it**

**I don't own The Dark Knight WB owns the movie also Christopher Nolan**

**I don't own the story David S. Goyer does along with WB**

**I don't own nothing, nothing**


	9. Chapter 9

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians Version-**

**The Dark Knight**

**Ch. 9**

John arrived at the ruins of the warehouse where Melissa died. The firefighters were there; two saw John standing there with his head down.

Jason and Piper were at the dining table; they opened Melissa's envelope, took out the letter and unfolded and began to read it:

_Dear John,_

_I need to be honest and clear. I'm going to marry Harvey Dent. I love him, and I want to spend the rest of my life with him. Another reason I'm going to marry him is because I'm pregnant with his child. Now, don't get mad and think that he forced me to, but he doesn't know, and we discussed having a baby. Even though we're seventeen years old, we have stable jobs and we have backup plans if we lose them. I still love you John, but I love you as a brother._

John knelt down and took out a coin from the debris; it was Harvey's double-sided coin-one half was in good condition, the other half burned.

_When I told you that if Gotham no longer needed Batman, we could be together, I meant it. But now I'm sure the day won't come when you are no longer needed as Batman. I hope it does, and if does I'll be there, but as your sister._

John arrived at Harvey's room in the hospital and set the coin down on the counter with the good side facing up, and John said, "I'm sorry, Harvey."

_I'm sorry to let you down. If you lose your faith in me I'll understand, but promise me to always keep your faith in people and in your grandparents, and in Artemis; take a risk, John, with her. Don't be afraid. Love now and always, your sister, Melissa._

After Jason and Piper read the letter, Piper covered her mouth and said, "Oh my Gods . . . she was pregnant." "Well, we see now the relationship of Harvey and Melissa was serious. . . Who's going to give this to him?" asked Jason. Piper sighed and said, "I will. I'm a daughter of Aphrodite; that will probably help him if he's asking why Melissa never waited." Jason just nodded.

Piper entered John's room and saw pieces of John's Batman armor on the floor and John sitting in the chair with parts of his armor on, sobbing silently. "J-John this letter is for you," said Piper, setting the envelope on the counter next to John's seat. John just stood there, and Piper was about to leave when he said, "Piper." "Yes, John?" said Piper, turning around. John let tears fall and said in a painful voice, "Did I bring this on her? I was meant to inspire good not . . . not madness not death." "You have inspired good, John, but you spat in the faces of Gotham's criminals, and didn't you think there might be some casualties? Things always get worse before they get better," said Piper. John just said, "But Melissa, Piper." "Melissa believed in what you stood for . . . in what we stand for. Gotham needs you," said Piper, picking up John's cowl and giving it to him. "No, Gotham needs its true hero . . . and I let that murdering psychopath and my crazy ass mother and sister blow him half to hell, straight to his father's doorstep," said John. Piper sighed and said, "And that is why, for now . . . they're gonna have to make do with you." John sobbed a little more and turned his face to Piper and said, "Even though right now I love Melissa as a sister, she was still gonna wait for me, and Dent doesn't know . . . he can't never know." Piper then realized that the letter was going to cause him more pain, so she quickly took it away. "What's that?" asked John. "It could wait," said Piper. "That bandit in the forest in Greece, near the demigod community, did you catch him?" asked John. Piper nodded, and John asked, "How?" "We burned the forest down."

Harvey woke up in his bed; he breathed heavily and saw he was in a hospital bed. The left part of his face was still hurting; he touched that side and noticed it was covered with a healing cover. He looked at the counter and found his coin; he saw the good side and remembered when he gave the coin to Melissa the last time he saw her. He flipped the other side, and noticed it was burnt; realization dawned upon him- Melissa died. He screamed when he realized the love of his life was dead.

Artemis arrived at the penthouse. "How is he?" asked Artemis, concerned for John. "Not good-he has been in his armor since six in the morning, and it's almost noon. He won't talk or eat," said Jason. Artemis nodded and went inside.

John was still in the same position when Artemis entered; he didn't cry anymore. He was just thinking. John turned to see Artemis; he quickly got up and tried to clean his face and said, "Artemis, you shouldn't see me like this." Artemis got close and took his hand away from his face and said, "There is nothing wrong, John. I thought crying was a sign of weakness, until your father said, 'It's not a sign of weakness, but a sign that you feel and have a soul.'" "Yeah, my father was always wise, even though my mother said otherwise," said John. Artemis said, "Listen John, it's not your fault that Melissa died; don't blame yourself for her death. It's Annabeth and Crystal's faults, and also that son of Hades, so stop blaming yourself," said Artemis. John nodded and look straight into Artemis silver eyes; he said, "You know, Artemis, Melissa was never there when I wanted to talk to someone, even before I ran away, but you were always there." "Well, because I'm your best friend," said Artemis, smiling. John smiled back and said, "I hope you and I can be more than best friends." John started leaning in until he kissed her. Artemis was shocked but kissed him back; it was her first real kiss ever in millennia. John wrapped his arm around Artemis's waist, and Artemis wrapped her arms around his neck. The kiss was soft and passionate and lasted five minutes. When they departed, they still had their arms around each other, and John said, "Artemis . . . six months ago I told Melissa I loved her, but a month ago I settled on the fact that I loved her as a sister, and that I . . . truly love you. I-I-I love you, Artemis." When Artemis heard this, she smiled. She did love John, but something told her that now was not the time, maybe later. "J-J-Joh-John, I-I'm a maiden goddess, and I need to keep true to my vows. I'm sorry, John, but I hope we can be still be friends," said Artemis, backing away, smiling weakly. John stood there, horrified; he tried to hold back the tears. He felt a great presence of Déjà vu. He just nodded like last time. Artemis left the room; as soon as she left, John sat back down in the chair and started crying. Two women that he loved were out of the picture; he lost one, and the other one rejected him. Artemis entered a spare room and collapsed to the floor and started crying; she knew that she broke John's heart like Melissa broke John's heart months ago, but Artemis felt guiltier because Zeus gave her permission to date. She really did love John more than anything. When he was depressed and confessed his feelings and she shot him down, Artemis sobbed more of guiltiness and sadness. John was sobbing, until Soren appeared and said, "Sir, Chiron is contacting you." "Thank you, Soren," said John, cleaning himself up. He grabbed a glass of water and used his power to make the water go through the sun to make a rainbow. He tossed a drachma in and said, "Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering, and show me Chiron, Camp Half-Blood Long Island, NY." The mist shivered, and it displayed Chiron showing campers how to shoot bow and arrow. He turned to see John and said, "John, I'm sorry to hear about your friend, Melissa." "Th-Th-Thanks. So do you have something for me?" asked John. Chiron nodded and said, "It seems your friend only came here twice and never returned." After Chiron told him who Harvey's godly parent was, John's eyes widened, and he stood there, shocked, realizing what Harvey might do.

* * *

**Disclaimer- I don't own Percy Jackson Rick Riordan does**

**I don't own Batman DC Comics and Bob Kane owns it**

**I don't own The Dark Knight WB owns the movie also Christopher Nolan**

**I don't own the story David S. Goyer does along with WB**

**I don't own nothing, nothing**


	10. Chapter 10

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians Version-**

**The Dark Knight**

**Ch. 10**

Harvey was asleep in his bed in the hospital, and he jolt awake when someone touched his bad side of his face, he realized it was his mother Nemesis Goddess of Revenge. "What are you doing here mom?" asked Harvey, "Just checking on my son, why is it a crime," asked Nemesis. She pulled a chair and sat close to his bed and she asked, "How are you feeling son" Harvey stood there and sobbed, Nemesis got mad and said in anger, "Don't ever show tears to no one and I mean no one . . . especially not in front of me" "I lost her mom, I FUCKING LOST THE ONE I LOVE, SO DON'T GET ANGRY AT ME FOR CRYING," yelled Harvey to Nemesis. She just sighed and said, "Well it was paying up time" Harvey stood there confused, "Remember when I told you about your half-brother, Ethan Nakamura?" asked Nemesis, Harvey nodded and said, "But what does he have to do with this?" "Well I promised him that he would one day balance the world's power and in exchanged I took his left eye" said Nemesis smirking remembering the memory, "And I told you that you will clean up this city any way you can, but at that time you had nothing for me to take, until . . . now" said Nemesis standing up to leave, "Goodbye Harvey" said Nemesis. Harvey stood there to processes all the information, "Wait, you-you took Melissa from me?" asked Harvey, Nemesis nodded and said, "Also part of your face, and . . . someone else very special to you that you don't even know", then she left. Harvey screamed at his mother and cursing her until he was out of breath and stop.

John got up, he took his Batman armor off and got into a tux, he was eating his lunch but he didn't see Artemis anywhere. John was still sad, one part of him wanted to see her and the other side doesn't want to see her. Catherine saw John eating, she saw pain and sadness in his eyes, "Hey Pipes" said Catherine to Piper, "What" she said, Catherine said, "Does Artemis really like John" "Yes, but is still a mystery to me to why she rejected him, but if they can't be together, I hope they continue being friends" said Piper, "Yeah, is bad alone that he doesn't have someone to go to" said Catherine. Jason was watching the news until _"He's a credible source, and M&A lawyer from a leading consultancy, and he says he's waited as long as he can for Batman to do the right thing. Now he's taking matters into his own hands. We'll be live at 5 with the true identity of the Batman"_ when that finish, Jason realized that the lawyer was Mr. Reese one of Grace Enterprises board members. Jason got up to go to John.

Gordon arrived to Harvey's room and saw he was awake and Gordon said, "I-I'm sorry about Melissa" Harvey still faced his face the other way where Gordon saw his good part of his face, "The doctor says you're in agonizing pain, but that you won't accept medication. That you're refusing to accept skin grafts" continue Gordon. "Remember that name . . . you all had for me . . . when I was in Internal Affairs? . . . What was it Gordon?" asked Harvey to Gordon. Gordon didn't want to tell him he kept mumbling, "Say it" said Harvey, Gordon stood still, "SAY IT" yelled Harvey, Gordon flinched, he put his head down and sigh and said, "Two-Face, Harvey Two- Face", Harvey turn his head, and Gordon was horrified when he saw Harvey's bad face, "Why should I hide, who I am" said Harvey, Gordon said, "I know you wanted to warn me" and Gordon continued, "I'm sorry, Wuertz picked you up, was he working for them" asked Gordon to Harvey, but Harvey just ignored him. "Do you know who picked up Melissa" asked Gordon and again Harvey ignore him, "Harvey please, I need to know which of my men I can trust" said Gordon, Harvey said, "Why would you listen to me now" "I'm sorry Harvey" said Gordon, Harvey turn to him again and said, "No . . . no you're not . . . not yet"

Gordon left the room, "This craziness . . . is too much" said Maroni to Gordon, "Then you should've have thought about that before you let the clown out of the box" said Gordon to Maroni. Gordon was about to leave when Maroni said, "You want him, I can tell you where he'll be this afternoon"

In a harbor two black SUVs arrived and enter the boat. They were inside a big room and Chechen saw a pyramid stack of money with Lau tied up in the top and Joker as well, "Not so crazy as you look" said Chechen smiling at the money, "I told you I'm a man of my word" said Joker jumping off and sliding down, "Where's the Italian?" asked Joker.

Outside the boat the police and Gordon we're preparing to engaged, "All tactical units will converge on the location in 20 minutes, I want auxiliary units to cover all possible getaway routes" said Gordon to his men.

Joker was picking up stacks of money and throwing them at Lau, "Joker man, what you do with all your money" asked Chechen, Joker stop and said, "You see I'm a guy of simple taste, I enjoy dynamite . . . and gunpowder . . . and GASOLINE" said Joker giving someone the que to dump gasoline in the stack of money, Chechen saw this and said, "What the . . ." but Joker stopped him by pointing a gun to him. Joker went to him and said, "You know the thing they have in common . . . they're cheap"

"I want Lau alive, the Joker either way," said Gordon, "Hey Jim get a load of this" said Stephen and saw the TV when they we're about to reveal the true identity of the Batman.

"Let's take the next caller" said Mike Engel, the news anchor, "Harvey Dent didn't wanna give in to this maniac, you think you know better than him" said the caller to Reese.

John, Piper, Catherine, Jason, and Lily were around the TV; Artemis came to see what's going on.

On Olympus the gods were having a meeting when Hephaestus interrupted, "Excuse me, but we have a problem back in Gotham," then Hephaestus press a button when a big flat screen TV came down from the ceiling.

"I think that if we could talk to Dent today, he may feel differently . . ." said Reese until Mike interrupted him by saying, "And we wish him a speedy recovery, because God knows we need him now"

"You said you were a man of your word" said Chechen, "Oh, I am" said Joker taking the cigar from Chechen mouth, "I'm only burning my half" continued Joker then he threw the cigar to the stack of money and it caught on fire. "All you care about is money, this city deserved a better class of criminal . . . and I'm going to give it to them. Tell your men they work for me now, this my city" said Joker, Chechen said, "They won't work for a . . . freak" "Freak" said Joker mimicking his voice, then he took his knife out and said, "Why don't we cut you up into little pieces and feed you to your pooches? Hm? And then we'll see how loyal a hungry dog really is" then Chechen men took him away. Joker called the dogs, he killed them with his knife and chant a spell in Greek and they came back as Hellhounds, "Now go" said Joker to the dogs and they ran to eat Chechen. Joker took his cell phone out and dial a number and said, "It's not about money . . . is about sending a message . . . everything burns"

"Who is this" said Mike, "I had a vision of a world without Batman, the Mob ground out a little profit and the police tried to shut them down one block at a time, and it was so . . . boring, I had a change of heart. I don't want Mr. Reese spoiling everything, but why should I have all the fun, let's give someone else a chance if Coleman Reese isn't dead in 60 minutes, then I blow up a hospital" said Joker, Reese was scared.

Back in the shipping dock, Gordon gave everyone new orders, "Call in every officer, tell them to head to their nearest hospital and start evac and search, call the transit authority, school board, prisons, get every bus down to a hospital. The priority is Gotham General, wheel everybody out of that place right now" and everybody was rushing to do their jobs, "You, you, and you come with me" said Gordon pointing to three officers, "Where are we going sir?" asked someone, "To get Reese" answered Gordon.

At Mt. Olympus everyone was shocked, "You think John will do something" whisper Athena to Poseidon, "I don't know love, he's still shaken up with Melissa" said Poseidon.

John got up, "Jason come with me" said John, "Piper, I need you to plugged in the computer and check Gordon's men and their families" said John, "Looking for?" asked Piper and John answered, "Hospital admissions. Catherine go with Piper and do the same thing on everybody on the police force, Artemis, get your hunters ready, one half including you will wait for Catherine to give you a person name to look after, if he does anything suspicious take them down, and the other half will scout all around Gotham to check if anybody will try and do something, just take them down" "Got it" said Artemis, then she teleported to the Hotel were her hunters are staying at. "Will you be needing the bat pod John?" asked Piper, Jason and John got on the elevator and John said, "In the middle of the day Piper, not very subtle, that's why Jason here will drive me" "The Lamborgini then" said Piper and the doors closed, "Much more subtle" said Piper.

John and Jason got on the car and were driving to the news studio.

Gordon arrived at the news with a mob forming outside to enter to try and kill Reese.

Back at Gotham general was packed and everybody was hurrying to get everybody out. "Sir can you help please" said a nurse to one of the guards of Harvey Dent's door, "I'll find a spot in the bus for him" said the officer to his friend.

Gordon and two cops were taking Reese to the car, and Mike Engel and a camera men were behind him and he tried to ask Gordon, "Commissioner do you really think ordinary people will try to kill this man?"

John arrived and was able to see through the window and saw Gordon and his men with Reese.

Mike tried to ask again but someone shot their gun to Reese but he miss and the police tackled him, "GET THE CAR AROUND BACK" shouted Gordon, and left to go to the back entrance.

"I see O' Brien and Richards" said John to Piper through the car phone.

"No immediate family admitted to a Gotham hospital" said Piper, "Ok Artemis I got your first target" said Catherine.

The car arrived in the back, "They're trying to kill me" said Reese, "Well, maybe Batman can save you" said Gordon, and he and Reese entered the back. John arrived to see them get on and leave. "Follow them Jason" said John.

Everybody in the hospital were getting almost everybody in the bus. "Davis I got room bring him out" said the cop to his friend over the radio, "Davis" he said again when he didn't answer, he then ran back to the hospital.

"I saw Burns and Zachary" said John, "Nothing on them" said Piper through the phone, "and a patrolmen I don't know" said John.

"Hey you, were are you going" said a huntress to a police cop, "Nowhere lady" said the cop, "Are you going to kill that Reese guy" she said, then the cop pull his gun out, but she took it out of his hand and hit him with it knock him out cold.

"Send the information to Gordon" said John to Piper.

In the car Gordon cell ringed and saw the text _'Look out'_, Gordon try to see the caller id but it was blocked.

The cop was back in the hospital, "Get out of here" he said to some guys still inside. "DAVIS" he screamed, and he entered Harvey's room and saw that there was a lady there, "Ma'am we're gonna have to move him now" he said, then the lady turn and shot him, it was the Joker.

Gordon received another text saying _'Cops with relatives in Gotham hospitals'_ and another text appeared and said, _'Ramirez, Burg'_ when Gordon read this the Cop in front of him and Reese was sweeting and praying, "It's Berg isn't" said Gordon, "Commissioner" he said, Gordon gave him a sad face and asked, "Are you ok, son" Berg just nodded a little bit.

Back in the hospital, Joker brought Dent's bed up and then he took his face mask off and Dent was trying to get him but he couldn't because he was tied down, Joker sat and said "Hi", Harvey calmed down, Joker took his wig off and fix his hair and he started saying, "You know . . . I don't want any hard feelings between us, Harvey. When you and uh- uh . . ." "MELISSA" screamed Harvey, Joker flinched and said " . . . Melissa were being abducted, I was sitting in Gordon's cage and I . . . I didn't rigged those charges" "Your men, your plan" said Harvey, Joker continued, "Do I really look like a guy with a plan, you know what I am, I'm a dog chasing cars. I wouldn't know what to do with one if I got it, you see I just do things. The cops have plan, the Mob has plan, Annabeth has plans, Gordon has plans . . . there schemers, schemers trying to control their little world. I'm not a schemer; I try to show the schemers how pathetic their attempts to control things really are. So when I say, that you and girlfriend wasn't personal . . . you'll know I'm telling the truth"

Gordon saw Burg lowering his gun to point at Reese and Gordon said, "I'm going to need your weapon" "What. Why because my wife is in the hospital" said Burg, Reese got tense, "Yeah, that's why" said Gordon.

"It's the schemers that put you where you are, you were a schemer, you had plans, and look at where it got you" said Joker removing the things tying him down, when he was finish, Harvey tried to strangle him.

The police car stop in a traffic light and John and Jason were two cars behind them. "John look" said Jason to John, John looked at the direction Jason was pointing and saw someone in a big truck getting angry and heating up his car like there out to race.

Joker got Harvey's arms under control and continued, "I just did what I do best, I took your little plan and I turned it on itself. Look what I did to this city with a few drums of gas and a couple of bullets. Hm? You-you want to know what I noticed, nobody panics when things go 'according to plan' even if the plan is horrifying. If tomorrow I tell the press that a gangbanger will get shot, or a truck full of solders will be blowing up, nobody panics, because it's all part of the plan. But if I say one little old Mayor will die, then everyone loses their minds." Joker then took out Harvey's gun he found, and put the gun on his hand pointing at Joker's face and Joker continued, "Introduce a little anarchy, upset the establish order and everything becomes chaos . . . I'm an agent to chaos**(a/n-HA)** Oh and you know the thing about chaos . . . it's fair" Harvey then thought a moment Joker was giving Harvey a chance to kill him, the Harvey took his coin and show him the good side and said, "You live" "Mm-hm" said Joker, Harvey turn the coin over to see the burn side, "You die" "Mmm now where talking" said Joker. Harvey flip the coin and he caught it and . . .

Burg was about to fire his gun at Reese, but Gordon got off his seat and deflected the shot. The traffic light turned green and the police car went straight, the truck went to try and crash to the car, Jason turn the car and told John to brace himself, Jason speed the car and the truck crash on the Lamborgini. When firefighters came, and helped John and Jason out of the car, Gordon came to them and asked, "It's Mr. Grace and Jackson" "That was a very brave thing you did" said Gordon, and John said, "Trying to catch the light" "You weren't protecting the van" said Gordon, "Why who is in it" said John and Jason in unison and saw Reese, Jason and John nodded at him and Reese understood to shut up. "Do you think we should go to the hospital" asked Jason, "You don't a lot of news don't you Mr. Grace" said Gordon.

Joker left the room he took the detonator and halfway towards the exit, he press the button and imitate a boom. Behind him small explosion were occurring, when he got out the explosion were still occurring outside, and everybody in the buses took cover, Mike Engel arrived until one of Joker thugs grabbed him and pull him in. Joker stop to look behind him and still saw small explosion then it stop, he then check the detonator, he keep pressing it until BOOM he got on the bus and it rode off and there were more explosion and a medium explosion and the building fell.

Gordon, John, and Jason heard it and Gordon said "Southeast, that's Gotham General", he grabbed his walkie-talkie and said, "Did you clear the building" "Yeah" said a cop in the other end.

Gordon, the cops and the firefighters arrived at the ruins of the hospital, "You must know how many were inside, you have patient lists, roll call" said Gordon and a cop said to him, "Sir, right now we're showing 50 people missing, one bus, all these other bus were heading off to other hospital" "Yeah and do you know which bus was carry Harvey Dent, keep searching and keep it to yourself, if anybody ask we got him out" said Gordon and the cop left. Gordon went to Ramirez and told her, "Get the mayor's office on the line" and Gordon thought through and told her, "We're going to need the National Guard."

* * *

**Disclaimer- I don't own Percy Jackson Rick Riordan does**

**I don't own Batman DC Comics and Bob Kane owns it**

**I don't own The Dark Knight WB owns the movie also Christopher Nolan**

**I don't own the story David S. Goyer does along with WB**

**I don't own nothing, nothing**


	11. Chapter 11

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians Version-**

**The Dark Knight**

**Ch. 11**

In the underground warehouse, John just finishes changing into his Batman armor to go find and stop the Joker. He was about to put his cowl on until Artemis appeared behind him, he turned and nearly felt sad to see her, but he said, "T-thanks Artemis, for helping out" "No problem" Artemis said smiling weakly. Artemis can't get the guilt she felt of rejecting John out of her chest, they both stood in an awkward silence until John said, "So . . . where are you going?" "China, Zeus said that an ancient dragon there is loose and the Chinese demigods need our help" said Artemis. "Listen Artemis, are-are we still friends?" asked John nervous, Artemis knew why he asked that but didn't say it, she only said smiling, "Of course, Wise Seaweed Brain, your still my best friend," John had to smile at his nickname Artemis, Thaila, and the others gave him. John went to his desk and pull out a small red box, he gave to Artemis she was about to open it when, "Don't open it yet, until I leave or whenever you choose, if I'm not there" said John, Artemis was confused but nodded and put the gift away. John went to the batpod and climbed on it, Artemis went to him and said, "Good luck on taking the Joker down" "Thanks Arty, I'll contact you if I lose Annabeth and Crystal" said John, Artemis nodded and hesitantly kissed John's cheek, "Bye, John" she said, "Bye" said John. Artemis disappeared and John let few tears slip, it still hurt that she rejected him and it hurt more that she kissed his cheek. John wipe the tears away and breathe to control himself, he then put his cowl on and left the warehouse to find the Joker.

_"People are still missing, including GCN's own Mike Engel" _said the TV in a bar, the Penthouse were Jason, Piper, and Catherine were watching, Camp Half-Blood when Chiron herd what John was facing some trouble and the mess was caused by one demigod, Annabeth's hideout, and finally Mt. Olympus were the gods continued to watch even after the Hospital was destroyed. The announcer continued,_ "I'm now being told that we're cutting to a video GCN has just received"_ and the video appeared and it was Mike Engel and his mouth was painted to a red smile: _"I'm Mike Engel for Gotham tonight. What does it take to make you people wanna join in? You failed to kill the lawyer I need to get you off the bench and into the game. Come nightfall this city is mine and anybody left will play by my rules"_

In Grace Enterprises building, Fox's secretary entered and said to him, "Mr. Fox, security shows an break-in at the R&D department" when she said that Fox got up and left.

_"If you don't wanna be in the game . . . get out now" "Get out now" said Joker in the background._

When the video finished that statement, everybody in the bar tensed and started to leave until the video continued

_"But the bridge-and-tunnel crowd are sure in for a surprise ha-ha-ha-ha" then in the background the Joker started to laugh then he turned the video off._

Fox arrived in the R&D department, two security officers let him through and Fox was shocked when every 1,000 small computer screen were turned on displaying sonar images.

After the video in Olympus all the gods tensed, "We need to do something, John can't do everything by himself" said Athena afraid for her grandchild. Zeus nodded and said, "Very well, I'll contact Chiron to dispatch two demigod teams to Gotham to find Joker and to help John out" "I'll contact some demigods in the National Guard in Gotham to help John out as well" said Hermes.

"THAT SON OF A BITCH" screamed Annabeth and destroyed the TV, Crystal came to her and said, "Mother, what shall we do?" "Contact the clown and tell him to meet, I'll make sure that he suffers the consequences for double-crossing me" said Annabeth fuming with anger.

Chiron just shook his head at the news he just saw in Gotham until a Iris-Message appeared and he jumped but relaxed when it was Zeus, "Lord Zeus, what is it" asked Chiron, "I've taken you've seen the news in Gotham" asked Zeus, Chiron nodded and Zeus continued, "I want you to dispatched two demigod teams to Gotham" "Very well, my lord" said Chiron bowing. Chiron called Thalia, Nico, Chris a son of Demeter, and his girlfriend Bridgette daughter of Aphrodite, "Thalia, Nico, Chris, and Bridgette, thank you for coming, I take it you've seen the news at Gotham" said Chiron, they all nodded, but Nico and Thalia were more concern for their nephew, "Well, Lord Zeus demanded to send out teams to help John and the police in Gotham," said Chiron. Thalia and her husband Nico were prepared with their teams which consists of: Connor Stoll, Travis Stoll, Katie Gardner Stoll and Miranda Matthews Stoll, but both Nico and Thalia had to control them because, John told Miranda that Conner, her husband had cheated with Katie, and Miranda cheating with somebody else, "ENOUGH" screamed Thalia that thunder boomed in the distance, they all stop, "Look I know you all are angry with each other but we need to stay focus, John is depending on us to help him out. Ok . . . Chris and Bridgette's team will go and help the citizen of Gotham and the Police to help with the evacuation or fighting Joker's thugs or monsters, while we will contact John so we can join him to take down Joker, if not will help out Chris and Bridgette's team. Understand" said Thalia, "Alright get on the boat" said Nico. Ever since the Giant War with the Argo II, Leo and the Hephaestus cabin build more Argo ships, so now there's the Argo II, Argo II.5, and Argos III-XII, and two medical Argo ships and transport to evacuated or carry passengers. So Nico and Thalia's team left on the Argo V, and Chris and Bridgette's team on the Argo VII.

The National Guard arrived and they were inspecting the bridges for explosive devices, the Argo VII arrived and helped out and scouted the area for monsters, Joker's thugs, or Joker himself.

"Sweet Jesus" said a bartender when he saw the TV, Wuertz was there on his break drinking some whiskey, the bartender turned to him and said, "Shouldn't you be out there, . . . you know, doing something" "It's my day off" said Wuertz. "I gotta take a leak, keep an out for me would ya" said the bartender, Wuertz just nodded and continue drinking his drink, he heard the door open, "Now what, you need someone to sake it for ya" said Wuertz, "Hello" said Harvey in front of him behind the counter, Wuertz turned to Harvey in shocked and said, "Dent, J-j-jesus, I-I thought you were dead" "Half" said Harvey, he took Wuertz's drink and drank it, "Whoa Dent, your seventeen, you're not supposed to drink" said Wuertz, Harvey turned to the TV then turned to him, "Well, with the clown in charge nobody will following the rules now" said Harvey, he then took his gun out and pointed to Wuertz and asked, "Who picked up Melissa Wuertz?" "It must've been Maroni's men" and Harvey slammed his hand to the table and screamed, "SHUT UP. Your telling me, you're going to protect the other traitor in Gordon's unit" "I don't know, he never told me. Listen Dent, I swear to God, I never know what they were going to with you" Harvey just chuckled lightly and showed him his coin and said, "That's funny" he tossed the coin on the table and it started to spin, "Cause I don't know what's going to happen to you either," the coin landed on the burned part and Harvey shot him.

"Beautiful, isn't it" said John in his Batman voice, "Beautiful, unethical . . . dangerous. You turned every cell phone in Gotham into a microphone" said Fox, and John continued, "And a high-frequency generator-receiver" "You took my sonar concept and applied it to every phone in the city, with half of the city feeding you sonar; you can image all of Gotham. . . . This is wrong" said Fox. John came from the darkness behind the machine and said, "I gotta find this man, Lucius" "At what cost?" asked Fox, and John said, "The database is null-key encrypted, I could use Soren, but he said it needs to be powered by one person" "This is too much power for one person" said Fox, "That's why I'm giving it to you" said John, and Fox stared at him, "Only you can use it" said John. "Spying on 30 million people isn't part of my job description" said Fox, John walked to the one of the keyboard and pressed a button and said to Fox, "This is an audio sample. If he talks within range of any phone in the city, you can triangulate his position" "I'll just help you out this one time . . . but considered this my resignation. As long as this machine is at Grace Enterprises . . . I won't be" said Fox, "When your finish . . . type in your name" said John and he left.

Gordon was in the Major's office and said, "My officers are going over every inch of the tunnels and bridges, but with the Joker's threat, they're not an option" "And land routes east?" asked the Major, Gordon shook his head and said, "Backed up for hours. Which leaves the ferries with 30,000 ready to board, plus I wanna use the ferries so I can get those prisoners off the island" "The men you and Dent put away? Those aren't people I'm worried about" said the Major, "You should be, whatever the Joker's planning it's a good bet that Harvey's prisoners are involved, I wanna get them out of here" said Gordon, the Major understand and asked Gordon, "So . . . where is Dent" "We still haven't found him" said Gordon, "Oh Jesus . . . How long can you keep this quit" said the Major.

Annabeth arrived at a construction building were Joker was hidden, the guards pushed her inside the room, "Well, well, well,. . . this is a pleasant surprise, what brings you out here Mrs. Castellan" said Joker behind him his pet hellhounds growling at her. "What the hell, we had a deal, you kill Batman and leave this city, and we will give you whatever you choose" said Annabeth, "Yes, well see, your son is my entertainment, along with this city" said Joker, "We've told you, this city is not yours for the taking, why don't you go to New York or Boston" said Annabeth, and Joker chuckled, "Well, I knew you and your daughter wanted something more in this city beside killing your son, so I decide to take the city, until you tell me what is it your after" "We'll tell you nothing" said Annabeth hissing and drawing her knife out at Joker, he deflected, and the hellhounds attacked Annabeth, Crystal took of her Yankees hat to become visible and attacked the hellhounds and Annabeth had Joker pinned, with her knife in Joker's throat, "Tell your men to stop the madness and leave this town before I become really angry" said Annabeth, Joker smile and said, "Fat chance" and one of Joker's thugs knocked Annabeth out and the other knocked Crystal out, "Tie them up" said Joker, he kneeled and whisper to Annabeth, "Should've think twice to trust or make a deal with a child of Hades"

Maroni arrived at his limo limping, the driver open the door for him and he entered, and the car left, "Don't stop for cars, cops, lights nothi . . ." he stop when he notice Harvey next to him and was terrified to see his burned half face, and Harvey said, "Going to join your wife . . . You love her" "Yes" said Maroni, "You ever imagine what it would be like to listen to her die?" asked Harvey, and Maroni said, "Look take it up with the Joker, he killed your women he made you . . . like this" figuring to Harvey's burnt face, "The Joker is just a mad dog, I want whoever let him off the leash. I took care of Wuertz, but who was your other man inside Gordon's unit? Who picked up Melissa? Must have been someone she trusted" said Harvey, Maroni turned to him and asked, "Look, if I tell you . . . would you let me go" "It couldn't hurt your chances" said Harvey. "It was Ramirez" said Maroni, Dent took his coin out and aim the gun to Maroni and he said, "But you said 'You'll let . . ." "I said 'It couldn't hurt your chances'" said Dent, he flipped the coin and landed on the back of his hand and covered it. When he uncovered it, it was in its good side, "Hmm, you're a lucky man" said Harvey, Maroni smile, and Harvey flipped the coin and it revealed to be the burn side, "But he's not" said Harvey, "Who" asked Maroni, and Harvey put his seatbelt on and said, "Your driver" and he shot to the driver and the car flipped and landed.

Citizens were boarding one boat, while prisoners were boarding the other boat, "Hey man, that ain't right, we should be on that boat" said a person to a cop, and the cop responded, "You want to ride the boat with them, be my guest. Later that night, the ferries were loaded and it started to leave the harbor.

Inside the citizen boat, the power was shutting down. "Sir, they've stopped their engines" said the first mate to the captain in the prisoner boat, "Right, get on the radio, tell them we'll pick them up after we dump the scumbags" said the captain, one officers grabbed the radio and said, "_Liberty_ this is _Spirit_. Come in," then the power started to shut down on them.

John was in one part of the city and said to Fox, "Fox. There's something going on the ferries"

"Get down to the engine room" said the captain to one officer. On the _Spirit_(prisoner boat) the officer went to the engine room, and what he saw terrified him, drum barrels all rigged and detonator with a gift box next to it. "Captain, we got a hundred barrels down there rigged to blow, and this" said the officer and showed him the gift box. On the _Liberty_, one officer returned to the middle of the ship and gave it to the commander of the National Guard on the _Liberty_. On the _Spirit_, they unwrapped the gift and saw a detonator, "Oh my God" said the captain, and the officer said, "Looks like a detonator" "Why would they give us the detonator to our own bomb" said the Captain. Then Joker started to rigged the speakers on both boats and said, "Tonight, you're all gonna be a part of a social experiment" and everybody on _Liberty_ tensed.

Fox back at Grace Enterprises started to work and listen to the message to pinpoint Joker's location for John.

Joker continued, "Through the magic of diesel fuel and ammonium nitrate I'm ready right now to blow you all sky-high. If anyone attempts to get off their boat, you all die. Each of you has a remote to blow up the other boat"

"The voice is on the ferries . . . but that's not the source," then the computer pinpointed his location. "West" told Fox to John.

John then started his batpod and headed west. Gordon answered his phone when it ringed, "Gordon" "I have the Joker's location, Prewitt building. Assemble on the building opposite" said John.

Thalia and Nico were getting aggravated, with both Stoll families arguing on the cheating scandal, right now Thalia and Nico were cuddling with each other until Thalia's phone went off, "Hello" she answer, "Aunt Thalia, Prewitt building is were Joker is, hover right above it and locate monsters, while the police take care of the others" said John.

"At midnight, I blow you all up. If, however, one of you presses the button, I'll let that boat live. So who's it gonna be, Harvey Dent's most-wanted scumbag collection or the sweet and innocent civilians? You choose. Oh, and you might wanna decide quickly because the people on the other boat may not be quite so noble" said Joker turning off the intercom. Then all of the prisoners on _Spirit_ were begging the person with the detonator to press the button. On the _Liberty_ a civilian stood up and the National Guard Captain said, "Stay back" "Well, now, who are you to decide? We ought to talk this over, at least" said another person standing up, and everyone agreed, a women said, "We all don't have to die, those men had their chance" and again everybody agreed, "We are not going to talk about this" said the Captain, "THEN WHY AREN'T WE TALKING ABOUT IT?" screamed the citizen, and everybody agreed, "Let's put through a vote" said someone and everybody agreed.

On Gordon's home, the phone ranged and Barbara answered it, "Hello" "Barbara, it's Anna Ramirez, Jim needs you to pack up and put the kids in the car right away" said Ramirez trying hard not to cry, "But the units are outside" said Barbara, and Ramirez said, "Those cops can't be trusted. Jim needs you away from them as soon as possible. I'll call them off for ten minutes and you'll have to move fast" "And where am I supposed to take them?" asked Barbara, "250 52nd Street leave as soon the patrol car pulls out" said Ramirez, "Okay" said Barbara scared.

Back were Ramirez is Harvey still pointing the gun at her and he asked, "Did she believe you?" and Ramirez nodded, "Because she trusted you . . . just like Melissa did" said Harvey, Ramirez started to sobbed and said, "I didn't know . . ." "Didn't know what they'd were going to do? You're the second cop to say that to me. What exactly did you think they were gonna do?" asked Harvey, "They got me early on, my mother's hospital bills" said Ramirez still sobbing, "DON'T" screamed Harvey, "I'm sorry" said Ramirez, and Harvey flipped his coin and said to her, "You live to fight another day, officer" and then he knocked her out.

Gordon arrived at the rooftop across Prewitt building with a sniper team, "We found the missing hospital bus" said a SWAT, "Then we have a hostage situation" said Gordon, he took the binoculars and saw clowns with guns keeping watch out the window and a group of hostages next to the clowns. When Gordon noticed it he said, "It's a shooting gallery. Why would he choose a spot with such big windows?" "We have clear shot on five clowns, snipers take them out, smash the windows, a team rappels in. Another team moves in by the stairwells, two, three casualties max" said the SWAT to Gordon. "Let's go" said Gordon, then John said behind him, "It's not that simple, with the Joker it never is" "What's simple is every second we waste, those people on the ferries get closer to blowing each other up" said Gordon, and John retaliated saying, "That won't happen" "THEN HE'LL BLOW BOTH OF THEM UP" said Gordon.

The National Guard Captain took a piece of paper and said, "I want everybody to put their votes on this piece of paper, if anybody has pens, pass them along" and he started to pass the paper along and some people were hesitant to decide which. The prisoners on the _Spirit_ were still begging to push the button.

"I need five minutes alone" said John to Gordon, "No, there's no time" said Gordon taking out his gun to John when he was walking to the edge. "We have clear shots, Dent is in there with them, we have to save Dent" said Gordon, but John jumped and his cape extended for him to glide, "Five minutes, then we breach" said Gordon to the snipers.

John then knocked one of the clowns down, "Fox I need picture" said John and his Sonar vision activated.

Gordon's cell phone ringed, he answers it and said, "Hello" "Jim, were in trouble" said Barbara through the other end of the line scared.

"Okay, you got POV on alpha, omni on beta" said Fox to John. John saw one part of the building to consists of some clowns taking watch on the windows, "Looks like clowns and hostages on two floors" said Fox, and John went to that direction and saw the clowns and hostages, and Fox continued, "There's a SWAT team on the stairwell" John saw the team walking up the stairs, "Another SWAT team on the roof" said Fox, and John saw them lowering ropes in order to rappel down. The SWAT on the roof checked their guns before lowering down. Fox said, "Looks like two floors with monsters inside of crates, ready to be release, as well, two monster groups disguise as clowns in order to ambush a SWAT team coming through" John saw the two crates that held the monster and SWAT just outside the door ready to breach.

Thalia got the information she needed, she and Nico where going to take care of the disguise clown group, while one Stoll family take care of one of the crates, and the other the other crate.

"Barbara, calm down" said Gordon, and she said, "He has the kids" "Hello, Jim" said Harvey in the other end of the line beside Barbara, Gordon was terrified when he heard the voice and said, "Harvey . . . where's my family?" "Where my family died" said Harvey hanging up.

The sniper prepares his gun to snipe the clowns, "Blue team, acquire the target. Entry team, set your charge" said the SWAT leader to all SWAT teams. The SWAT team of the stairwell was behind a wall and they were placing detonators to breach the wall.

John was looking everywhere the building with his Sonar vision, but he turned it off when he heard muffled grunting, he turns around and notice the clowns were shaking and having guns taped around their hands to look like their holding it. John look at the clown he took down and remove his mask to see a man ducked taped, "Fox, the SWATs are targeting the wrong people, the clowns are hostages" said John to Fox.

"Red team go, Red team go" said the SWAT leader, the SWAT on the roof started rappel down and the SWAT breaching the wall to engage. Gordon then left to go save his family.

"Don't move" said John to the person he took down, he got up and use his grappling gun to knock the clowns down just in time were the snipers miss. "Those SWATs are coming in fast" said Fox, and John ran to the position where they were, "Clowns, put down your guns" said the SWATs, of course the hostages couldn't say anything, John came and use the grappling gun to hit the SWAT and ran to two clowns and carried them down to the bottom floor, and with that the SWAT knocked two doctors down, which the doctors are really Joker's thugs. When John arrived at the bottom floor, John hit one doctor, he side hit another, he deflected another doctor's move and knocked him out. John looked up to see Joker standing there waiting for one of the ferries to blow up, he saw two people tied up in the hallway were Joker was. One SWAT team arrived at a window and shot it to break through and aim at the clowns, "FFREEZE, STAND DOWN OR YOU WILL BE . . ." said the SWAT until John came in and use his gun to hit the SWAT's chin and hit his face and then knocked him out once he took the weapons off him, he turned and knocked a SWAT out. "Look up" said Fox and John did and saw a group of doctors surrounded by clowns, "See those bad guys on the floor above? They're waiting to ambush the SWAT team coming up the elevator" said Fox. John took out his C4 launcher his grandma gave him and shot four one on each four pillars that form a square. John then continued fighting Joker's squad, John saw an Scythian Dracanae, he took his trident out in celestial bronze mode and attacked the Scythian Dracanae.

Thalia and Nico where fighting the monster that were ready to ambush the SWAT team, luckily the SWAT team they helped were demigods, so they fought it off. On the floors where the monsters crates were, the Stolls were taking care of it even though they all wanted to strangle each other necks.

"The tally is 140 against, 396" said a person on the _Liberty_; they all looked at him now waiting for him to detonate the bomb on the _Spirit_. "So go ahead do it" said a lady, the person stood there and said, "We're still here, it means they haven't killed us yet either"

The SWAT team arrived on the floor through the elevator and the got out, "Uh-oh, trouble on the floor above" said Fox at Grace Enterprises when he saw the screen when the Swat arrived to shot the clowns.

John went to a SWAT after taking care of the Dracanae, and he tied him up and slammed him to a poll, he went to another and wrapped the rope around his gun and knocked him to the ground.

The SWAT were about to fire at the clowns until, BOOM the floor they've been standing collapse and they were all knocked out thanks to the C4s John planted.

John wrapped the rope around the last SWAT until a helicopter we're lighting him with the lights and all the SWAT John fought got on their knees and pointed at John and said to him, "ON YOUR KNEES" "We got him, he's out of the game" said the officer in the helicopter. John kept his hands up until he pushed a SWAT over the edge, and it send the other SWATs that John wrapped the rope around to fall, thankfully, they were just hanging over the air. John then went to the stairwell and shot his grappling gun to grapple to Joker's floor

"Be advise, clowns are hostages, doctors are targets" said the SWAT when they were clearing the area.

John was walking to the Joker when he heard a muffled sound, he turn to his side and saw Annabeth and Crystal tied up, John went to her and ripped the duct tape off her mouth, "What hell are you doing here?" asked John, Annabeth chuckled and said, "Nice to see you to son" said Annabeth, "I told you for making deals with the sons of Hades, now live up to your consequences" said John, he stood up until Annabeth said, "Aren't you letting us go" "No" said John simply and left to go to the Joker.

The hellhounds started to bark, Joker turned to see John there, "Ha you made it, I'm so thrilled" said Joker, "Where's the detonator?" asked John, Joker looked at him and told the hellhounds, "Go get him, go get him", John knocked one off the stairs and he took his trident and started to fight the hellhounds, he turns two to dust and two pinned him to the ground and tried to bite him, John of course resisted. Joker got impatient and grabbed a pole and started to hit John with it like a crazy child. John pushed Joker off and got up and was able to take his trident and destroyed the last two hellhounds and turned them to dust, then Joker came in and hit John from behind him. Joker then use shadow travel to hit John from multiple sides, Joker hit him in the right, and John tries to hit him from the right, and Joker disappears and reappears to hit John behind him and so on and so forth, until John was able to stop him and fight.

A big prisoner got up and went to the cop that held the detonator and said, "You don't wanna die, but you don't know how to take a life . . . give it to me. These men will kill you and take it anyway" the clock shows they have 4 minutes left before midnight.

A civilian got up from his seat and said, "No one wants to get their hands dirty. Fine I'll do it, those men on that boat, they made their choices, they choose to murder and steal, it doesn't make sense that we have to die too" he then took the detonator and was about to detonate it.

Joker pinned John down and got his knife out and said, "All the old familiar places" said Joker stabbing John in the neck, thank god it didn't kill him, but he pushed Joker off, but his Sonar vision was scramble and tried to see. Then Joker launches himself to John to knock him to a window and fall close to the edge, and Joker made a piece of construction fell on John to keep him pinned down.

"Give it to me . . . you can tell them I took by force. . . . Give it to me, and I'll do what you should've did 10 minutes ago" said the prisoner, then the cop gave him the detonator, and the prisoner tossed it to the window, and everybody was surprise to see that, and everybody, including the prisoners on board the _Spirit_ started to pray their final prayers

The civilian was now hesitant to detonate the bomb now. He looked at the clock and it said 1 minute left.

Joker got on top of John and said, "You know we really should stop this fighting, otherwise we'll miss the fireworks" "THERE WON'T BE ANY FIREWORKS" said John to Joker trying to breathe, "And here we . . . go" said Joker waiting for the explosions.

The civilian grabbed the key to turn it to detonate, but let it go and put it back, and as well they all started to pray their final prayers. 30 seconds left.

Joker waited and waited until he looked to see it was 12:01, and was shocked, John saw this as well and said, "What were you trying to prove, that deep down everybody is as ugly as you. . . . You're alone" Joker threw his pole in frustration.

Everybody was shocked and relief on both the _Liberty_ and _Spirit_ to see it was now 12:02.

"You can't rely anybody these days, you got to do everything yourselves, DON'T WE" said Joker to John, Joker then got his detonator out and said, "Don't worry I came prepare. It's a funny world we live in . . . speaking of which do you want to know how I got these scars?" "No. But I know how you got these" said John launching his arm blades to Joker, and he threw Joker over the edge. While falling Joker was laughing hysterically, John got up and fire his grappling gun to catch Joker, he then pulled Joker back to his floor and tied him up so we wouldn't fall, Joker now hanging upside down said, "Oh, you. You couldn't let me go could you, this is what happens when an unstoppable force meets and immovable object . . . you truly are incorruptible, aren't you, which is funny that you're incorruptible because your mother, Annabeth was corruptible. Oh I know about you and your mother, and how she hates you for being born from her when clearly she never wanted you" "Just because my mother was corruptible, doesn't mean I will end up like her" said John. Joker laughs and said, "I can see that because, you won't kill me out of some misplaced sense of self-righteousness . . . and I won't kill you . . . because you're too much fun. I think you and I are destined to do this forever" "You're going to be in a padded cell forever, along with my mother and sister" said John, "Maybe all four of us could share one . . . you know, they'll be doubling up, the rate this city's inhabitants are losing their minds" said Joker, and John said in response to that, "This city just showed you . . . that is full of people ready to believe in good" "Until their spirits breaks completely . . . until they get a good look at the real Harvey Dent . . . and all of the heroic things he's done. You didn't think I'd risk losing Gotham's soul in a fist fight with you, . . . no . . . you need an ace in the hole, mine's Harvey" said Joker, John stood there shocked and asked, "What did you do?" "I took Gotham's white knight . . . and brought him down our level. It wasn't hard . . . you see madness as you know is like gravity . . . all it takes is a little push" finish Joker laughing, John got up and left. Then a SWAT team entered and found Joker still hanging and laughing.

John was about to leave when he got ambushed by his mother and sister, he got up and fought with them, this time he got his armor on, so they would hurt him that much. John dodge both their attacks, he grabbed Crystal, Annabeth was about punch him until he use Crystal to shield him, and Annabeth punch her, and John punch Annabeth to the ground. Crystal punch John from behind, and she attacked him but he grabbed her leg and tossed her up into the ground. Annabeth grabbed a gun, John grabbed it and disarmed her and pushed her to the ground, now John pointing the gun at her. Annabeth smiled and her teeth where all bloody, "Do it John . . . I know you want to kill us" said Annabeth, John's hand that had the pistol shook, "DO IT. KILL US" screamed Crystal laughing and smiling at John. "I-I-I might hate both of you . . . but I'm not a murderer" said John, he then took the gun and use it to knock both of them out. John tied them up and wrote a note for the police and left.

Hours after the fight in the building, Thalia and Nico finished, and where searching the Stoll families, Chris and Bridgette's team already left. They gasped of what they found, Connor's, Travis's, Miranda's, and Katie's Stoll bodies dead.

* * *

**Disclaimer- I don't own Percy Jackson Rick Riordan does**

**I don't own Batman DC Comics and Bob Kane owns it**

**I don't own The Dark Knight WB owns the movie also Christopher Nolan**

**I don't own the story David S. Goyer does along with WB**

**I don't own nothing, nothing**


	12. Chapter 12

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians Version-**

**The Dark Knight**

**Ch. 12**

"DENT" screamed Gordon when he arrived at the building where Melissa died and where Harvey has Gordon's family hostages. He walked up a stairs and saw his family cuddled up, he ran to them, until Harvey hits his head from behind and pushes him to the ground. "This is where they brought her, Gordon, after your men handed her over . . . this where she died" said Harvey referring to Melissa, Gordon then said, "I know I was here . . . trying to save her" " But you didn't" said Harvey. "I couldn't" said Gordon, then Harvey said, "Yes you could've, if have listened to me . . . if you've stood up against corruption . . . instead of doing your deal with the devil" "I WAS TRYING TO FIGHT THE MOB" screamed Gordon at Harvey. Harvey then pointed the gun at him and said, "You wouldn't dare try to justify yourself if you knew what I'd lost" he then turned to Gordon's family and continued, "Have you ever had to talk to the person you loved most and tell them it's gonna be alright, when you know it's not? Well, you're about to see how that fells like Gordon, then you can look at me in the eye and tell me your sorry" "You're not going to hurt my family?" asked Gordon. Harvey said "No . . . only the person you loved most" he went to the family kneel to them and pointed the gun at Barbara and asked him, "So is it your wife" "P-p-put d-down the g-gun Harvey, p-put the gun down" said Gordon begging him. Then Harvey pointed it at Gordon's daughter, "P-p-please put d-d-down t-the gun" and then Harvey went to Gordon's son and then Gordon screamed, "GOD DAMMIT HARVEY, CAN YOU STOP POINTING THAT GUN AT MY FAMILY" "We have a winner" said Harvey smiling at Gordon and taking his son away from his mother and sister, "No, Jim please, stop him" said Barbara sobbing "Harvey, Harvey. I'M SORRY . . . FOR EVERYTHING. . . Please don't hurt my son." Harvey then heard dogs barking, and he said to him, "You brought your cops" "All they know is there's a situation, they don't know who or what, they just created a perimeter" said Gordon, "You think, I want to escape from this . . . there is no escape from this" said Harvey. Then out of the shadows, John appeared and said, "You don't want to hurt the boy, Harvey" "No . . . It's not about what I want, it's ABOUT WHAT'S FAIR. You thought we could be descent men, in an indecent time . . . but you were wrong, the world and the fates are cruel. The only morality in a cruel world is chance . . . unbiased . . . unprejudiced . . . fair. His son's has the same chance she had, 50-50" said Harvey showing them his coin. John then said, "What happen to Melissa wasn't chance, we decided to act, we three" "Then why was it me, who was the only one who lost everything" said Harvey, but he was wrong, John lost Melissa as well, including Artemis's heart, "It wasn't" said John, "But the Joker choose ME" "Because you were the best of us. He wanted to prove, that even someone as good as you, could fall" said John. "And he was right" said Harvey, and John continued, "You're the one pointing the gun Harvey, so pointed at the people responsible" "Fair enough" said Harvey. He showed John his coin and flipped it, and it landed burned, he shot John and he fell to the ground, Gordon's son closed his eyes, and Barbara hugged her daughter closer. Harvey then pointed his gun at his head and said, "My turn" he flipped the coin and landed on the good part, he pointed the gun at Gordon and Gordon said, "H-Harvey you're right Melissa death was my fault. B-b-but please d-don't punish the boy . . . please punish me" "I'm about to" said Harvey. He looked down to see Gordon's son sobbing a little and Harvey said, "Tell your boy is going to be alright Gordon, lie . . . like I lie" Gordon stared at his son's eyes and smile a little and said, "It's going to be alright son" and he just nodded. Harvey flipped the coin then, John tackled him, and both of them including Gordon's son fell off the edge, Barbara screamed, Gordon went to the edge to see Harvey dead in the ground and John holding his son. John pulled his son up and Gordon got him safely up, but John hands slipped and fell to the ground.

Gordon went to the ground and went to check John, "Dad, daddy is he ok" asked his son from the top. Gordon took his walkie-talkie out, but John grabbed it and got up, "Thank you" said Gordon to John, "You don't have to thank me" said John to him, "Yes, I do" said Gordon. They both stared at Harvey's body and Gordon said, "The Joker won, Harvey's prosecution, everything he fought for . . . undone. . . . Whatever chance you gave us at fixing our city dies with Harvey's reputation. We bet it all on him, the Joker took the best from us and tore him down . . . people will lose hope" "They won't . . . they must never know what he did" said John, and Gordon said, "5 dead . . . 2 of them cops . . . you can't sweep that" "No . . . but the Joker cannot win" said John standing up, we went to Harvey and pushes his face so it will face his undamaged face, and John continued, "Gotham's needs it's true hero" "No" said Gordon realizing what John was trying to say, "You either die as a hero . . . or you can live long enough to see yourself become the villain . . . I can do those things . . . because I was never a hero not like, Dent. . . . I killed those people, that's what I can be" said John and Gordon said, "No, no, no you can't, you're not" "I'm whatever Gotham needs me to be . . . call it in" said John to Gordon handing him his walkie-talkie.

_"A hero. Not the hero we deserved, but the hero we needed, nothing less than an knight. . . . Shinning" said Gordon at Harvey's funeral._

_"Nemesis, goddess of Revenge and Justice, you are hereby found guilty, by the Olympian council for: the death of Melissa Dawes, breaking the ancient law of associating with your son affairs and his girlfriend affairs as well , and the death of an unborn child" said Zeus in the Olympian council, "Your punishment: your powers taken away, remain immortal, live among mortals, and never again coming to Olympus" finish Zeus. Nemesis was glaring at them in anger. _

"They'll hunt you" said Gordon and John said, "You'll hunt me . . ." _Catherine and Lily were watching the news where Gordon was about to destroy the bat signal, "Cathy . . . Is John going to be Batman again?" asked Lily, Catherine sigh and said, "I don't know, I don't know"_

_Gordon brought the fire hatchet and started to break the bat signal,_ ". . . You'll condemn me. Set the dogs on me" said John. _Gordon kept hitting the bat signal until it was destroyed._

"Because that's what needs to happen . . ." said John. _Artemis open the gift box, and it contained a bracelet and it said, __**'Artemis, I Love You Forever, and Always-John C. Jackson'**__ when Artemis read this she started sobbing and lean on a wall and fell on the ground and whisper, "I love you too John, . . . I'm sorry"_

_Poseidon and Athena were breathing heavily on their beds and he said, "Athena . . . you're amazing, I love you" "I love you too Poseidon" said Athena when she rested her head on Poseidon's chest and snuggled closer to him. They we're waken up by a doorbell, they went to the door and saw Hermes there, "Ah, Lord Poseidon, Lady Athena, I'm sorry to intrude, but your grandson told me to drop this off for you" said Hermes giving them a package. They went to their room and open it and found the C4 launcher that Athena gave to him, and the Soren's holographic device, on the note it read:_

_Dear Grandma,_

_I'm sorry to return this to you, but as you know my Batman days are done and I won't be needing them anymore but thank you._

_Love your Grandson,_

_Jonathan Chase Jackson_

_P.S. I'll see you and grandpa at the wedding._

_After Athena read it she smile sadly and nodded her head in understanding why he returned the items._

_"You will pay, Zeus, you HERE ME, YOU WILL PAY" screamed Nemesis, the harpies came in to take her away, but Nemesis was still resisting and screaming, "YOUR PRECIOUS OLYMPUS, AND YOUR PRECIOUS WESTERN CIVILATION WILL FALL, AND I WILL MAKE SURE IT HAPPENS" _

". . . because sometimes, truth isn't good enough, sometimes people deserve more . . ." continued John. _Piper and Jason were at the dining room table burning the letter that Melissa gave John and never read._

_"Hey, w-w-we were brothers once . . . before you joined Kronos, can't we talk about th . . ." said Travis Stoll until a masked man killed him, before Thalia and Nico found them. He went to free Annabeth and Crystal, Annabeth stood up and hugged him and said, "I love you" "I love you too" said the man, Crystal hugged him and said, "Thanks" "No problem, now let's go" said the man, he took his mask off and it revealed to be Luke Castellan, alive and well._

_**'Lucius Fox'**__ said computer and then Fox pressed entered and the computers started to shut down. _". . . sometimes people deserve to have their faith rewarded" finished John. _The computers shut down and Fox left the room._

John started running, and Gordon's son came down and screamed at John, "Batman . . . BATMAN" he turned to his dad and asked, "Why's he running dad" "Because we have to chase him" said Gordon.

"OK, WHERE MOVING IN, MOVE, MOVE" said the leader cop, and the dogs and the cops ran to the side where the crates were.

"But he didn't do anything wrong" said Gordon's son. "Because he's the hero Gotham deserve . . . but not the one it needs right now . . . so we'll hunt him. . . ." John got on his batpod and started it and left before the cops catches him. Gordon continued saying, ". . . because he can take it. . . because he's not our hero," John continued to ride his batpod in the tunnels avoiding cars, Gordon continued, ". . . he's a silent guardian . . . a watchful protector . . . a Dark Knight"

.

.

.

.

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians Version- The Dark Knight**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Disclaimer- I don't own Percy Jackson Rick Riordan does**

**I don't own Batman DC Comics and Bob Kane owns it**

**I don't own The Dark Knight WB owns the movie also Christopher Nolan**

**I don't own the story David S. Goyer does along with WB**

**I don't own nothing, nothing**


	13. Preview 1

Preview 1#

.

**Every Hero Has A Journey**

.

"If you make yourself more than just a man"

.

**Every Journey Has An End**

.

"If you devote yourself to an idea"

.

**From**

**Jose 1400**

.

"Then you become something else entirely"

.

"A legend Mr. Jackson . . . A legend"

.

* * *

"We were in this together . . . after you were gone"-Gordon

.

"Another evil is rising"- Gordon

.

"Batman . . . must come back"- Gordon

.

"What if he doesn't exist anymore"- John

.

"He must . . . he must"- Gordon

.

"Grandson . . . your new enemy is the son . . . of your great grandfather"- Athena

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians Version- The Dark Knight Rises**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**The Epic Conclusion**

**To The Percy Jackson Dark Knight Trilogy**

.

**Summer 2013**

* * *

**Please when you guys review, tell me what you think will happen in the PJO Version- The Dark Knight Rises**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Percy Jackson Rick Riordan does**

**I don't own Batman DC Comics and Bob Kane owns it**

**I don't own The Dark Knight or The Dark Knight Rises WB owns the movie also Christopher Nolan**

**I don't own the story David S. Goyer does**

**I don't own anything, nothing**


	14. Preview 2

Preview #2

"There's a storm coming"- Selina Soares

"You sound like you're looking forward for it"- John Jackson

"I'm adaptable"- Selina Soares

.

.

.

**From**

**Jose1400**

.

.

.

"What are you"- Daggert

"I'm Gotham's reckoning"- Bane

.

"SIEZE OLYMPUS TAKE EVERYTHING THE GODS HAVE"- Luke Castellan

.

"We can't escape . . . Olympus and the world depends on John now"- Athena

.

"Did they kill him"- Dan Rand

"I'm not sure"- Selina Soares

.

"AHH"- John Jackson

"Why didn't you kill me?"- John Jackson

"Your punishment must be more severe"- Bane

.

.

.

**Hope is Lost**

.

.

.

"We can't help you John"- Chiron

.

"Do you think he's coming back"- Kid

"I don't know"- Dan Rand

.

"You'll pay for what you did"- Annabeth Castellan

.

"Who did you run from . . . Bane"- Dan Rand

"You should be afraid of him as I am"- Selina Soares

.

"Bane is a demigod . . . but not a normal demigod . . . he's more powerful than any demigod"- Artemis

.

.

.

**Faith is Broken**

.

.

.

"I won't bury you . . . I've buried enough people in my lifetime"- Jason Grace

.

.

.

**A Fire Will Rise**

.

.

.

"You don't owe these people anymore, they betray you, abandon you. You given them everything"- Selina Soares

"Not everything . . . Not yet"- John Jackson

.

.

.

**On June 3****rd**

.

.

.

"CHIRON NOOOO"- Catherine Evans

.

.

.

**The Epic Conclusion**

.

.

.

"You will fix everything"- Zues

.

.

.

**To The Percy Jackson Dark Knight Trilogy**

.

.

.

"NOOOOO"- Annabeth Castellan

.

.

.

.

.

**Percy Jackson and the Olympian Version- The Dark Knight Rises**

.

.

.

.

.

"My mother warned me to never get in cars with strange men"- Selina Soares

"This isn't a car"- John Jackson

.

.

**June 3****rd**

.

.

.

**The Legend**

.

.

.

**Ends?**

* * *

**I saw Star Trek: Into Darkness . . . and it's . . . awesome, considering that one big Star Trek villan makes an appearance "KHAAAAANNNNNN". I can't wait for the Man of Steel to come out (and Percy Jackson of course). I think Star Trek and Man of Steel are my top two movies of the summer so far.**

**So what you guys think, I think this will be the biggest story I'm doing, I'm so excited to release it on Fan Fic.**

**So you guys have 5 more days to tell me what you think will happen in the story in your reviews.**

* * *

**Disclaimer- I don't own Percy Jackson Rick Riordan does**

**I don't own Batman DC Comics and Bob Kane owns it**

**I don't own The Dark Knight or The Dark Knight Rises WB owns the movie also Christopher Nolan**

**I don't own the story David S. Goyer does**

**I don't own anything, nothing**


End file.
